Shugo Chara: In Highschool
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: This starts out after the embryo was found and everything was calm except for some other stuff going around like lets say love ;P After the embryo was found Amu relized many things and thought of them constantly but never did anything about it.
1. The First Day of Highschool

**-****Authors Note****-**

Hiya this is my first story so be easy on me if it isnt good. If this short story goes well then i guess ill make more interesting ones :D

Well i hope you all like it

**-****Diclaimer****-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Before Story**-

This starts out after the embryo was found and everything was calm except for some other stuff going around like lets say love ;P After the embryo was found Amu relized many things and thought of them constantly but never did anything about it. Amu is 14 and its her first day going to highschool. She still has her cool and spicy character as well as Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. She also still has the same friends and many new ones but mostly hangs with her old gaurdian friends and occasionally gets a visit from that perverted cosplay cat boy. She still likes Tadase but doesnt know how she feels about Ikuto, she knows she likes him but... in what way? And surprisingly some other stuff have come up between some other people haha well hope you like.

-**Chapter 1**-

--**First Day of Highschool**--

Its morning and i dont want to wake up because i was up all night too excited to sleep but five minutes after my alarm rang i heard Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia

"Wake up Amu-chan" I stood up so fast that i started getting dizzy.

"Man why are you guys being so loud?" After i said that i thought to myself well duh its the first day of highschool.

So then i started getting dressed. The new uniform seemed a bit too neat but i always spice it up. After i was done i heard someone knocking on the window. As i started turning around i closed my eyes whispering "Please let it be a woodpecker or someting" but me and my charas all knew who it was. "Ikuto" i said to myself with a tired look on my face.

Who does he think he is? coming in the morning, i couldve still been dressing... maybe thats what the perv wanted.

"Yo." He says along with Toru doing the same.

"Cant you say good morning since u came in _my _room this early you perv. Why are you here anyways?" Giving him a bit of a glare.

"Just stopped by to see if you wanted me to walk you to your new school. I thought you might get lost." as he said that he gave that signature grin of his as he saw me give a bit of a blush to his sarcasm. That grin got so annoying but for some reason i enjoy it when he gave me that grin of his. After like five second of me thinking to myself i relize hes still in my room and i quickly turn around to get my stuff.

"Why would i need YOU to walk me anywhere. I know where the school is so thanks for the offer but ill pass." I said.

"Aw thats so mean, you dont even let me walk you to school even after i confessed that i _liked_ you." He said putting his little act, but i couldnt help but blush because i started thinking abouth the day he said that. I turn and look at him. He was waiting for an answer.

"I-I have to leave now." I run for the door until he said something that i didnt expect at all.

"You know i ment what i said and it wont change." His tone sounded serious but calm.

I closed the door after i heard that and went downstairs looking all blushed. My mom looked at me.

"Amu are you feeling well, your all red." she said setting dinner on the table.

"Im ok, just a bit tired." That stupid Ikuto. Why did he have to remind me of that! Now its going to be in my head all stinkin day.

"Onii-Chan" Ami came up out of nowhere all extatic.

"Yes Ami"

"How does it feel to be in highschool?" I looked at her with a annoyed kinda face.

"Well i wont know till i go."

"Oh..." I gave a bit of a giggle after that as well as Ran, Miki, Su, and, Dia.

-**Before the School Bell Rings**-

"I got here in time. I thought i was never going to make it" i was exhausted because on the way i needed to drop Ami off since mama and papa had to go to a meeting pretty early.

"Well atleast you got here in time Amu-chan" Ran said.

"Im sure this day will go perfect desu" Su said with a happy little face.

"Unless she starts sleeping in class like every other year" Miki said with a sarcastic little face.

"Thanks Ran, Su but Miki youll see whats in store for you later on." I give a grin to her and she seemed to have gotton a bit of a chill.

"Dont worry Miki im sure she wont do anything, right Amu-chan?" Dia said. She seemed to know me a bit too well.

"Hmph..." I started walking as i heard someone calling me.

"Hey Hinamori" Kukai came running at me. Oh yeah i forgot hes a Sophmore here, so this is his second year. Maybe hell show me around later on.

"Kukai, How are you?" As i say that I see my charas and Daichi messing around.

"Im fine, hey have you seen Tadase?"

"No, i just got here."

"Oh well can you tell him that im trying to find him if you see him?"

"Yeah no problem"

"Okay then, Thanks, Bye"

"I wonnder what he was going to ask Tadase-kun?" I whispered to myself but then a certain cat boy crossed my mind.

" Gahhh!! Get outa my head!" All my charas stare at me in curiousity as the bell rang.

-**Lunch**-

"I never thaught the teachers here would talk so much sigh" I was so tired and there was still another half of school left.

"Oy Hinamori" it was Kukai again.

"Hey Kukai, have you found Tadase?"

"No have you?"

"No, what is it that you wanted to tell him?"

"Well i asked him to do me a favor and i wanna see what she said."

"She?" who could _she_ be?

"Huh, Oh theres Tadase, Ill see you later Hinamori." He started running towards Tadase and i cant hear since there so far but I can get an idea of what might be going on. Seemes like he asked Tadase what happened and whatever Tadase said made Kukai pretty happy.

"I wonder?" I got interupted as i heard a familiar voice and as i turned around i see Ikuto.

"Hey"

"W-What are you doing here !?." I thought he already graduated from highschool?

"Just looking around for a pink haired girl... Oh look heres one." He said all sarcastic with that stinkin grin of his.

"Leave me alone" i said but then all of a sudden my stomach started grumbling. Although i was disgusted by the food here i had no other choice because i forgot to bring my lunch.

"You know if your hungry ill treat you." He said as he laid his forehead on mine. I stared into his eyes and i blush but as soon as i relized everyone staring at us i pushed him back.

"You know, i have no interest in you buying me anything so its better for you to leave."I gave it my Cool & Spicy touch and everyone just kept staring as i walked away and he followed. He whispered to me.

"You know you dont have to give me your cool and spicy side, all you have to do is say no." he said as we were walking.

"Then no" i said with a blush.

"What if i bring you something?" He said with a bit of a serious tone and i looked at him then i turned around.

"W-Well... I guess if you want." I said trying not to blush so much.

"Ok then wait outside and ill be there." as he started walking out. I stared as he left.

"Hey Hey Amu-chan" Ran said telling me to turn around. As i did i saw Tadase looking at me with a curious look but then quickly turns around.

"Was he watching what just happened the whole time?"

"Yes he was, from beggining to end" Dia Said.

"Hmm..."

--**End of Chapter-**-

Man i know that was long and a bit borin but i was just thinkin this as i went along then it got long -- Sorry but i hope you all like it... If i made any mistaked please tell me becuase im tired and its like 2 am / and Please Leave a review so i can see if i should keep on writing stuff because i just wanted to try it out and see if i was any good :D.

Well Bye and Thanx for readin


	2. What is this? Love?

**-****Authors Note****-**

Hi Everyone

I just wanted to say thanks for those reviews haha i didnt think it was that interestin but i guess

all of you thought otherwise huh lol Well i hope you enjoy the following chapter n i tried to spice it up

a little and you might see a little bit of a new couple commin up ;D

**-****Diclaimer****-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 2**-

--**What is this? Love?**--

-_Tadase POV_-

What could Hinamori-san be doing with Ikuto? The Tsukiyomis and the gaurdians became allies and friends once the embryo was found but... i never thought that she would be interested in _him_... I cant help but be curious of what kind of relationship they have? could it be friendly? brotherly? just plain allies? or can it be... n-no i cant think of that i have to concentrate on helping Kukai out. Who wouldve thought that he would be interested in Utau-chan. Mmmm they did seem to sort of click when they had that ramen challenge.

"Hey Tadase, Why'd you leave me alone in that class? I felt like a total loser there trying to find you"

"Oh, sorry Kukai i guess i got a bit distracted by something else." Suddenly he gave me a big smile

"Did you see Hinamori or what?"

"What... huh no it was just that... umm a teacher passed by and i needed to ask her something but i lost her." Obviously he knew i was lying out of my teeth and he already knew that i liked Hinamori-san... almost everyone did.

"Yeah yeah save it for someone else king." We continue walking but i still cant stop to think about that dang Ikuto and Hinamori-san.

"Hey Tadase" He said with a curious tone.

"Yeah"

"Where do you think Utau would like to go after a concert?"

"What? Your planning to take her out? I thought you only wanted to talk to her?"

"Yeah why not. I mean I like strong woman and shes pretty tough when it comes to eating ramen." He said that with a grin on his face.

"Well I dont know? You ask _her_."

"Eh, fiorget it then" We continued walking till we passed by a class but whatever i do i cant seem to stop thinking about Hinamori-san. This is going to be a long day.

-_End POV_-

"Damn where can Ikuto be with that food? Im starving and theres not much time till the bell rings." I stood in front of the school looking like a complete loner but its not unusual so i dont worry much.

"He probably got sidetracked Amu-chan" said Dia.

"Yeah" said the rest

"Maybe... but he still better bring me my dang food!" After like 3 minutes more of waiting i see that tall, blue-hair, cat-boy comming.

"What took you so long?" I said as i walk to him.

"I didnt know what to get..." and he held the bag right in front of me and i see some Taiyakis, milk, and some sandwhiches. It looked so good i just wanted to snatch them.

"Lets go somewhere private... ummm... over there." I point at a deserted spot where there was a bench with some bushes on the sides.

"What are you planning to do Amu huh?" He said with his grin and annoying tone that got me blushing.

"N-Nothing you perv! now lets go before the bell rings." We sit on the bench and i got a sandwhich out with some milk, i ate it in no time flat. Ikuto seemed to be enjoying seeing me stuff my face, but i didnt care because im hungry. After like five minutes i felt full already, he bought alot... is he going to eat any?

"Hey are you going to eat anything?"

"No, i did say i was going to bring _you_ something didnt i?" I started to feel a bit blushed but then i got the bag and held it against him.

"H-Here, get something since you bought it." I said turning my face the other way.

"No im good, im just glad you feel satisfied now." he said this with a gentle smile that made me feel all wierd ... what could it be?

"W-Well i wont f-feel that way until you get something from this bag and eat it." I felt a bit more blushed.

"sigh ok, whatever will make you happy then ill do it." He grabbed a Taiyaki and took a bit of it as i started to drink some milk until he said.

"You know, im glad you bought me these that one night... but they dont taste the same." I gave him a confused look.

"What? Why not?" He turns to me, looks me straight into the eyes and says.

"I think its because you didnt get it for me... It felt like you cared." I turned furious red and then someone interupted.

"Hinamori-san" It was Tadase... I thought he was with Kukai?

"Tadase-kun" I said in my little lala land of Tadase.

"Oh look its the kiddy-king" Ikuto said as Tadase ignored him a bit

"Hinamori-san do you mind helping me out with something"

"Yeah no problem" I stand up and start walking but then i remembered about ikuto.

"Ill meet up with you in the hall ok, Tadase-kun" He seemed to hesitate a bit.

"Ok" I walk back to Ikuto.

"Thanks for the lunch Ikuto. It was really good and i really appreciate it. See you around." But as i turned he got me by the wrist and turned me around. It seemed as if he was hugging me but then he whispered something...

"Amu, Ill pass by your balcony later on... i want to discuss something important with you..." I blushed but then i wanted to know what he wanted to talk about.

"Y-Yeah..." Then he let go and started walking the opposite way Tadase-kun did. I stood there immoblized by his scent but then i relized.

"Tadase-Kun" I ran towards the hall along with my charas following me, they seemed to be missing alot when they met up with other charas. I saw Tadase-kun waiting in the hall... he looked so dreamy... but then i started to remember when he confessed that he loved me... i still havent replied to him in all this time...

"Did anything happen Hinamori-san?" He seemes pretty anxious to know the answer.

"No, just thanked Ikuto for the lunch." I said as i saw Tadase-kun look a bit upset.

"Oh... well Hinamori-san can you do Kukai a bit of a favor?" Oh i wonder if its about that girl.

"Yeah, is it about what you guys were babling about this morning?"

"What... How do you-" I interupted him with a smile.

"Kukai asked me where you were and said something about wanting to know what a girl said."

"Oh, yes, thats what i wanted to ask you about. Where do you think Utau would like to go after her concert." I gave him a surprised look.

"What!?. Kukai and Utau... who wouldve known... haha well I dont know, maybe at a nice restaurant or something."

"Oh Yeah, thank you Hinamori-san, bye" he turned and started running as i said your welcome but then he started slowing down a bit... Kiseki seemed to be telling him we have to leave but he turned and walked back... i felt a bit scared of what was going to happen because he didnt seem too happy.

"H-Hinamori-san..." He seemed to look a bit shy now.

"Y-Yes T-Tadase-kun" i said a bit blushed myself waiting to see what was going to happen...

"Do you-" RING The bell rang... Why! Why of all the moments it couldve rang it had to ring NOW!

"Yes, Tadase-kun..." I tried to get him to blur it out.

"Nevermind... Ill see you later Hinamori-san." He started running to his class.

"I wonder what he was going to say desu"

"Yup" the other three charas agreeing.

"Yeah..." I stood there helplessly just wanting to know _what _he was going to tell me... is it possible he was going to tell me he still ... loved me... then i start walking... i couldnt help but feel like someone was watching.

From a distance was Ikuto laying his back on the wall, who watched the whole thing...

"Amu..."

--**End of Chapter**--

Ok well im done :) I tried my best to make it as interestin as possible... i hope you guys like it Dont forget the reviews hehe that would be really nice

Oh and about the couples... Heck yes im going for KukaiXUtau as well as Amuto lol. I just fell in love with

KukaiXUtau when they had that ramen chllenge haha just think about it XD Well again i hope you guys liked it

Bye Bye

:D


	3. Amu, Facing The Truth

**-Authors Note-**

Sup' Everyone  
I know it might b a bit 2 early 4 another chap but i couldnt help it lol  
I was in the mood and when im in the mood im serious!  
This chapter is goung to have a bit of action at the end so hope u likie  
Hope all of you like it :D

**-Diclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 3**-

--**Amu, Facing the Truth**--

-_In the last class for the day_-

I sit here... looking at the window... not caring what the teacher says. What does Ikuto want to tell me that is so important? and what about Tadase-kun? Man this is so frustrating! This is the first day of highschool and i already have so many things going on. sigh . After about 10 minutes of listening the teacher babble on about math i take a bit of a snooze.

I open my eyes, Im in a dark and quiet place.

"Wh-Where am i? Hello? Is anyone there?" Nobody answers.

"Miki?... Ran?... Su?... Dia!?." Nothing.

"What is this place?" Then all of a sudden little lights are falling from above.

"Amu (Amu) Amu (Amu)" I heard the little fluffs of light say.

"Y-Yes... what do you want? Why am i here?" I look around to see if there is any sight of anyone.

"Amu you need to decide..." I keep looking around...

"D-Decide what?" I look in front of me and see a figure... it looked like a boy. He was walking toward me.

"Amu" That voice, i turn around and see another figure. Was it another boy, no, he looked much taller. The two figures just kept on walking towards me. I wanted to move but i couldnt budge one bit.

"Hinamori-san" Is that? I turn around and see Tadase-kun standing not far from me.

"Hinamori-san, would you accept it if i was in love with you?" I was shocked... this is exactly what he told me when he came over my house.

"Tadas-"

"Amu" I turn and see Ikuto...

"I do... Its you" Thats what he said... when i asked who he liked. What is this... why are they both here... Ikuto... Tadase-kun... What could this mean? Do i like them both... No its different... what could it be?

"Hinamori-san" huh? "Hinamori-san." The voice gets louder and louder. "Hinamori-san!" All the little lights of fluff scatter and it turns bright... it was a dream.

"Miss Hinamori-san i would appreciate it if you atleast listened in this class." I looked up "Y-Yes Ma'am"

-_Ring Classes are Over_-

"Amu-chan, what happened?" Ran said.

"You seemed a bit disturbed when you where asleep" Dia said with a bit of a worry on her face.

"No, im ok" Saying this as i look up shyly

"I told you she was going to sleep again, thats just like Amu-chan" Miki said with her stinkin know-it-all of a tone.

"Shut-up Miki!" I said with anger as i walk home.

-_Tadase's House/POV-_

"Tadase you should have just told that commoner what you wanted to!" Kiseki said with a energized voice.

"I know but... i dont know what stopped me.." Looking down.

"Oy Tadase! Open up." huh?

"Kukai?" I walk to the door and open just to see Kukai looking at me with a serious look.

"What happened?" I said as he walked in the door

"I need for you to talk to Utau."

"What!?. Why me?" i said thinking heck no.

"I need for you to ask her if she would mind hanging out tomarrow."

"You mean, go out, on a date." I said sarcasticly.

"NO, i mean hang out, as friends... for now." I looked at him to see if i should or shouldnt.

"Mmmm.." I think

"What?" He said waiting for the answer.

"You ask her." He looked at me surprised. Im sure he thought i was going to say yes.

"What!?. But why, C'mon Tadase."

"Your the one that wants her, not me. So call her." I get the phone, pick it up, and give it to him.

"..." He gets the phone and dials her number.

"Hello, is Utau there"

"This is her, who is this?"

"Kukai"

"Who...? Oh Ramen Boy" he seemed to to have givin a tired look.

"Yeah... Um i was wondering would you like to hang out tommarrow?"

"You mean go on a date?" She said with a confused tone

"No hang out, as friends." He waited with such a serious look.

"huh?... Ok" He jumped up in excitment.

"Ok.! ill be at the park at 4 pm tommarrow? This time i will defenitly beat you at any challenge"

"Ok, but well see about that ramen boy." They both hung up.

"What did she say?" I said.

"She said yes." He had a big smile on his face.

"Thats good." He stood up and started walking to the door.

"Thanks Tadase i couldnt of done it if you didnt tell me to." he walked out the door but then stopped.

"Hey Tadase, whats up with Hinamori and that Ikuto guy?" I looked at him confused.

"What? what do you mean?"

"I was walking around in front of the school and i saw him huggin her." What!?. He was hugging her!

"Oh... i dont know..." I said looking down, depressed.

-_End POV_-

-_Amu's House_-

"Ahhh! Today was so tiring!" I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Amu-chan" Dia said.

"Yes Dia" i replied with a tired tone.

"You smell" She said as she put her little hand on her nose.

"What! I do?" I take a wiff of my shirt and whoa i do. I dont know know how but i need to take a bath.

"Ill go take a bath right now,so you girls wait here." I take off my cloths, lay my pajamas on my bed and go to the bathroom.

"Ahhh that feels good." laying on the tub think about that dream in class. Ikuto... Tadase-kun... why do i feel so different between both of them. I know i like Tadase-kun, i always have, but. I put half of my face in the water, only my eyes showing. What about ikuto? I dont think i like him... do i? No its too different from when im with Tadase-kun. Is it possible that i... N-No! It cant be... can it? "GAHHHH!!" I scream as i dive the rest of my head in the water with frustration.

-_Ikuto's POV_-

"Ikuto" Yoru says waking me up from my slumber.

"Its Getting dark Nya" Oh, Amu. I stand and go to my usual spot where i meet up with her, I land on her balcony but she isnt there, her charas seem to be resting. I walk in and see no one until i hear the bathroom door open. It was Amu, she came out only in a pink towel nothing else. When she came out it smelled like strawberries and cream. As shes Drying her hair i look at her, not being able to turn away. She looked beautiful, especially with only a towel on. I stand here, her not noticing my presence as Im watching until she turns.

"AHHH!! I-Ikuto!" she screamed as she held on her towel trying to hide.

"Amu is everything ok?" her mother said with curiosity.

"Yes mama" Ha she still calls her mother mama.

-_End POV_-

"Yo"

"W-What are you doing here!?." Am said trying moving away as far as possible from mister pervy here looking at her like he was going to devour her.

"I remember telling you i was going to come, I wasnt going to come to do anything to you but since your dressed-" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"P-Pervert! Whatever you do you b-better not come near me!" Amu said trying to back away as far as possible but then he got closer to her. His hair looked so smooth... she felt like putting her fingers through it... she couldnt help but stare.

"You know if you want to you can touch it..." Ikuto said as he saw her looking up at him.

"W-What? N-" Amu hit the wall. There was no where else to go. She stood there helplessly as he got closer and closer until he was right in front of her, looking at her with those saphire eyes of his. They were dreamy. She thought to herself_ " This feeling... again... what is it? I cant breath and my heart is racing, it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest."_

"You know... " he said calmly

"You always blush whenever i get close to you" he got Amus chin and made her look straigh at him.

"I kinda like it" He said as he lowered closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes but then she thought... dont let him control you! So she opened her eyes and went under his arm going the other way.

"W-What did you want to talk about that was so important?" Amu said looking down, holding onto her towel, tight. Ikuto was still looking down from where he was about to... wait... he was going to... Amu thought as she saw him stand.

"Nevermind" he said as he turned slowly, eyes closed, and walked to the window.

"Wait, Ikuto, What did you want to tell me?" Amu said despratly wanting him to look at her.

"Nothing just forget about it, i have to leave now." he got on the porch and was about to jump and leave but... She just couldnt let him leave... it felt wrong... like he was sad. So she ran to him.

"W-Wait!" Amu got him by the shirt and he turned around surprised. What did she do... why did she stop him? As she was asking herself this she was looking down.

"Amu..." Ikuto said as she looked up. At that moment he pushed his lips against hers. It felt wierd but... good. She never felt like this before. His lips are so, soft. As he slowly backed away letting his lips gently leave hers, he whispered...

"You need to know who you really like, Amu." After that Ikuto left leaving Amu stunned.

-**End of Chapter**-

So how was it everyone huh  
Well i hope all of you enjoyed the end and please leave a review of what you thought because i would love to hear what people think of stuff i made lol  
Thanx 4 readin

Ba-Byez :D


	4. Encounter

**-Authors Note-**

Hello Everyone  
Here is another chapter for the story :D  
Now Dont all of you go chokin off my head cuz of da wnding ok,  
I wanted this to have as much drama as i can possinle put into this.  
I hope all of you are really enjoyin it!  
Hope ya'll like this Chapter  
Luv ya'll

**-Diclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 4**-

--**Encounter**--

-_Amu's POV_-

"Amu" I heard as I turn and his lips caught mine. It felt good, like nothing i ever felt before. He carries me and sits me on my bed, him on top. The kiss gets deeper and felt better. I dont want to give in but... i cant resist. I moan his name "Ikuto" as i gasp for air. His hands get a bit lower opening the towel so my body would be more visible.I couldnt help but mess with his hair while he was playing with my tongue. It really did feel good, but then i listen to voices in a distance "Amu-chan". The voices keep on echoing as his hand slowly goes higher into my...

"Amu-chan!" The voices woke me up and I jumped out of bed.

"What!?... It was... just a dream." I look around, there being no sign of the blue-hair boy.

"Amu-chan are you ok" I look at Su and she was worried as well as my other charas.

"Ye-Yea, why do you say that?" I look at all of them, me giving a smile, as i stand up and look in the mirror.

"Well for starters you looked like you had a fever" Miki said as i saw that my face was reddish looking.

"And second is that you were moving around your bed like crazy." Dia said as i look at the time.

"WHAT!?. Its 9 o'clock!! Im really late now you guys! Why didnt you wake me up!?." I run around trying to get my stuff ready and dress up.

"Amu-chan!" I put on my shoes, fix my hair...

"AMU-CHAN!!" All four screamed as i stop and fall on the floor.

"Your mother said that you should stay in bed because you had a fever." I look at them as i rub my head. I fell pretty hard.

"She thought you heard her so she left and said she was going to come and check on you later" As i stand up i felt a bit dizzy so i sit on my bed.

"Wel then... I might as well lay down and get some more rest." As soon as i lay on my bed i close my eyes and i think...why would i be dreaming of those kind of things... and with Ikuto? I've never had a dream like that... then all of a sudden i remember about last night... he kissed me. As i wondered what i really thought of him i slept again.

-End POV-

-_At the Highschool_-

_"_Were could Hinamori-san be?" Said Tadase as he sits on his desk wondering what coulve happened to Amu. He sat there ignoring what the teacher was telling him until this bell rang. He stood and walked out thinking about another thing.

"Ikuto." He said with anger. He said to himself that he wouldnt let the likes of him get too close to Amu even if they were allies.

"Why Hinamori-san? Why Ikuto? Why not me?" Then he suddenly remembered the first assembly back in elementry when he denied her love to him. As he thought about that day, he had a depressed look on his face.

"Kiddy-king" A voice behind him called as he furiously turned around knowing whod he find.

"Tskuyimie Ikuto!" He screamed as every student turned around in curiostiy but then ignored it. "What are you doing here?" Tadase said with pure anger in his voice.

"Whoa Kiddy-king i just came to ask if youve seen Amu anywhere?" Ikuto said looking around for Amu.

"What do you want with her!?."

"Oh noithing. I justed wanted to discuss something with her that happened last night." He said with a grin on his face.

"What!?. What happened last night?"The yellow haired boy said with nothing but pure hate to the other but then...

Ring The bell has rang for the next class to start.

"Well then, i guess ill see you around, Tadase." Ikuto said as he turned around walking to a window and jumped out. Tadase was left infuriated. He couldnt stop to think what happened last night... what could _they_ have talked about... or done?

-_Back at Amu's Home_-

"Ahhhh Theres nothing better than drinking some milk after a nice bath" Amu says as she stand on her balcony looking at the kids barly leaving from school.

"Amu-chan we should go outside for a while." Ran said jumping around with her little pom-poms.

"That way youll get some fresh air desu"

"Ok, lets go out for a while" Amu said refreshed and ready to go out. ringring it was her Cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hello, Hinamori-san" It was Tadase.

"Tadase-kun, how was school?" Amu said happily hearing Tadase's voice.

"Hinamori-san would you mind meeting me at the park in a couple of minutes?" he said this with a serious kind of tone.

"Yeah sure, i was about to go out."

"Ok then Ill see you in a couple of minutes Hinamori-san, bye."

"Bye" They both hung up.

"Ok guys lets go" Amu said heading for the door along with her charas.

-_At the Park_-

It was a nice day, perfect for going out with your friends. Amu was there sitting on a bench waiting to see Tadase. She was excited but then again she didnt know what was in store for her. Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia all left to play around in the playground. There were really not that many people in the park that day, it was probably a holiday or something. All of a sudden Amu sees Tadase from a distance.

"Hinamori-san" Amu was extatic to see Tadase.

"Hi Tadase-kun" Amu said with that little smile of hers.

"Hello, where were you during school today?"

"Oh i had a fever but im feeling much better now." She gave him a big smile, but then she looked at him and he looked like he wanted to tell her something... something important. Just like yesterday before the bell rang. She suddenly started blushing. He looked at her all blushed himslef.

"Hi-Hinamori-san i wanted to know something..." Tadase said a bit hesitantly as Amu just stood there waiting for what hes about to say.

"Do you think of me as m-more than a friend? maybe like... a b-boyfriend?" Tadase was all red while Amu is there unable to move an inch, not knowing what to say at all. She was blushed herself until she opened her mouth a bit.

"W-Well Ta-Tadase-kun... Ive liked you for a while b-but-" Amu didnt know what to say as she saw Tadase looking down.

"I-" She was interupted as Tadase moved his lips onto hers. It didnt last long but he did it, he kissed her. She was furiosly red but for some reason it didnt feel like her last encounter with lip to lip action. He let go and she stared at him knowing even less of what to say. Tadase didnt believe what he just did but he was glad he did it. Amu was getting ready to say something when...

"Amu?" A voice from behind them said as they turned around.

"Utau" Amu said in total confusin, but then she saw Kukai behind her, running.

"Ah, I knew it was you, Hey kukai looks like i beat you again." Kukai was out of breath as he caught up to her.

"W-Well see on the next match Utau." As soon as Kukai got some air he looked up. "Huh? Tadase and Hinamori, What are you guys doing here?" Both Tadase and Amu suddenly look at each other and turned red.

"Oh, well then i guess well see you guys around." Utau said as she told Kukai they should go to the water fountain.

"N-No its ok, Hinamori-san you should go with Utau and Kukai, I have to leave now." Tadase said. "Bye" He turned and left.

"T-Tadase-kun..." Amu said looking at him as he left.

"So... Amu... what were you guys doing here?" Utau said leaning to Amu.

"What!?. I dont know if thats any of your business Utau" Amu said shyly but yet a bit angry.

"Ah so thats what you guys were doing" said Kukai with a smile on his face as he turned to Utau. "We should do that sometime." He said teasingly to Utau.

"Ummm no." Utau said a bit blushed as Amu stood there laughing at the two.

"I guess i should leave, you guys have fun" Amu said as she walked to the playground to find Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"C-ya Hinamori" Kukai said.

"Bye" Utau said as her and Kukai turned the other way walking looking for something to do.

"So Utau." Kukai said with a curious tone.

"Yes" Utau said a bit annoyed but she was just playing with him.

"Oh, ok then nevermind." Kukai said playing around with her yet again, as he started walking a bit faster.

"Kukai wait, i was playing." Utau said speeding up a bit as Kukai turned around causing Utau to bump into him. As she looked up she couldnt help but stare at him but it wasnt long till she said "W-Wanna have another challange?". Kukai looked at her in confusion but he gave in.

"Ah! Ok last one to the fountain buys winner some food." He said getting in position.

"Ok, get your wallet out." Utau said with a smile on her face as they both started running. Man both of them sure can run.

-**End of Chapter**-

So watch'all think huh :D I cant wait to hear of what you thought in the reviews lol.  
Ive been writin and my little chara friend told me that i should wait until i get about 5 review each  
chapter then go on and post the following so imma try that 4 a bit n c if it works k :)  
Id also Like to thank my Chara for everthing shes helped me with XD so im just sayin  
dat you rock chara!! lolz

Oh n about the part with Tadase n Amu well dont kill me k that had 2 happen i mean if this happens  
between them think of how much amuto there will be in the following chapters ;D  
Thanx 4 readin  
Keep them reviews comming haha  
Byez


	5. Who does Amu love?

**-Authors Note-**

Hey ;D

Im back lol well people ive made a bit of a change for this chapter, I have decided to

cut the Kutau moment from here so in the next chapter there will a a bit

more of that so yup.

Hope you like it

**-Diclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 5**-

--**Confusion, then the Truth**--

It was the last class of the day and poor Amu couldnt take the thought of Tadase and Ikuto kissing her. The thought of it ate her alive. Whenever the teacher called on her she would just turn and answer the teacher calmly. When the bell rang she just quietly stood and made her way out of the school. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia tried talking to her but she just wouldnt reply, she seemed too... sad. Why would she be sad you ask, she is sad that she does not know who she really likes, or maybe even love... shes confused, very confused. As she walked home these thoughts kept on floating in her head nonstop so she decided to go to the park and think some things out. When she arrived at the park she sat on a swing as he charas made their way to the slides. She was looking down at her feet thinking why, why her. She doesnt want to deal with these kind of things its, its just too much. A couple of moments later a tear fell down her face from the frustration and confusion she is feeling. Just then she heard a voice.

"Amu-chan" She looked up with her sorrowfull eyes and see's that its Nadishiko.

"Na-Nadishiko" She said as she wiped the tears off her face. "What are you doing here?" Nadishiko has been out to a relatives over the summer and he missed the first two days of school. He mustve came to school today but Amu musn't have noticed because of her little problem. Nadishiko told her about his secret and Amu was shocked, but it still didnt change the fact that theyre still good friends.

"Well, I arrived today from my relatives but i never got to see you today and i talked to Kukai and well, he told me that something was bothering you so i figured you came to the park." He then sat on the swing next to Amu and waited to listen to what she had to say. That Nadishiko, hes always there at the right time.

"Oh..." Amu responded with a sorta sigh as she looked down. "Im confused..." Amu said in a sad and weak tone.

"Why is that?" He said, looking at her as tears once again flowed down her face.

"Im confused because of... why... why me... why did Tadase-kun and Ikuto have to kiss me! I was glad, extatic even, for the first days of school and what would be comming my way but... why this? I know i like Tadase-kun, I always have but now... now i dont know how i feel about him"

"And Ikuto?" Nadishiko replied, Amu then started calming down, wiping the tears off her face.

"I-Ikuto..." She then blushed a bit.

"I-I dont know i never really had a liking to him but whenever he was around it was wierd. I dont think i like him because... its just too different from the way i felt about Tadase-kun. "Amu then turned and looked at Nadishiko.Nadishiko stared but then looked up at the sky.It was about 4 pm...

"You know Amu-chan, life isnt always the way you would like it to be. It always has something unexpected around the corner, but there is one thing you can do." Amu looked at him as she awaited the answer that she hoped would help her with her problem.

"You can either sit here and sob over how confused you are or you can really think of who tries there best for you, helps you, cares for you, risk their life even, for you. You might not know now who you really like but if you think about those kind of things then im sure you will relize the truth to who you like." Amu looked at Nadishiko with bright golden eyes, wide open, but then she closed them and said...

"Hmph Nadishiko you always know what to say." she said as she gave him a smile, he olny looked and smiled back. Then they started swinging.

"So Amu-chan" he said swinging higher and higher while she only swung back and forth slowly.

"Yes"

"How was your summer? Where things boring here without me?" saying this in a teasingly manner.

"Actually no, It was much quieter and peacefull to tell you the truth." She seemed to be feeling better because she started teasing. Nadishiko then stopped and looked at her then got up and stopped her swing, he looked straight at her. She then blushed but right when he saw her blush he cracked up.

"Ah! Why do you have to do that Nadishiko!" She then stood up, pushed Nadishiko out of the way and walked away towards the slide.

"No, no, Amu-chan please wait, Amu-chan!"He said chasing her still laughing his head off.

After about thirty minutes of playing around and talking to Nadishiko they parted ways and left home. One the way, Amu thought of what Nadishiko said _"Think of who tries there best for you, helps you, cares for you, risk their life even, for you". _She thought and thought on her way home, at cases Tadase always helped her in any way he could and since he told her he loved her then im sure that means he cares for her but when it comes to Ikuto, hes always there for her and does everything Tadase would but, better. It was just too confusing for her even if its obvious. Poor Amu shes just too oblivious. As she keeps on walking she see's Tadase in front of her house, seems like hes about to go in. She gasps and turns around until

"Oh, Hinamori-san." Dang he saw her. "Can we talk for a minute?" Amu then walks towards him.

"Yes, Tadase-kun?" She answers.

"Well i wanted to know th-that if you thought about yesterday?" He was all blushed out but for some reason Amu seemed calm and didnt blush as she occasionally would.

"Yeah, Ive been thinking alot about it..." She looked down, getting some air to be able to say what shes about to say.

"A-And?" He replied in antisipation

"W-Well Tadase-kun I-" She stopped. All of a sudden she sees Ikuto on top of a tree watching as theyre talking.

"I-Ikuto!?." She then blushed furiously and Tadase saw the reaction she had when she saw Ikuto. Tadase turned around and gave him a glare as Ikuto jumps down from the tree.

"Tskuyimie Ikuto" he said with anger. Ikuto looks at Tadase then turns to Amu.

"So Amu" She looks up with a blushed look on her face "Whats your answer?" he said standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?" she replied confused.

"To Tadase's quiestion, what's the answer?" She looke at both. She didnt know what to say with both of them there.

"Ikuto, just leave, this is none of your business!" Tadase said very angry.

"Actually it is. Im sure you asked her if she liked you so i would like to know what shes going to say." He said staring at Amu. She knew. She knew the reason why Ikuto was really there.

"No, Ikuto, leave us alone! I wont have you listening to our conversation!" Ikuto just stood there waiting for Amu to answer. All of a sudden she felt a tear fall from her face. She had such sad eyes, Ikuto saw how this was affecting her. Tadase didnt even notice for he was only telling Ikuto to leave, then he turned and saw Amu, crying. Ikuto just sighs.

"Ok, then i guess Ill just see you later Amu." he turns around and leaves.

"Finally" Tadase says as he turns around and looks at Amu but she only kept on looking at Ikuto as he left. "Hinamori-san" Amu looks at Tadase and stops crying. Why does Ikuto always make her feel this way?

"Tadase-kun..." Amu said."I-Ill talk to you tommarrow." as she headed for her door and went in. Tadase was only left there, stunned, depressed, and confused. He didnt know what just happened. She just left without an answer. He then started walking home.

It was now dark. Amu has finished all of her work and things to do around the house. Tadase has called her a few times wanting to know what happened a while ago but Amu never answered his calls. She was tired of him doing this to her, he was just too pushy now. She then layed comfortably on her bed, her charas where already asleep. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden a picture of a blue-haired cat boy appeared. She felt calm and thought of when he would always help her when she needed it, like that time when they took Su. Also when he would always cheer her up when he did something bad, just like when he tricked her and took her to the amusment park. She also thought of every moment she spent with him, they always shared their most private thoughts for some reason, she just felt comfortable talking to him. All of a sudden a blush appeared from her face, she seemed to always blush whenever he was close to her, shoot she blushed when she thought of him. She then opened her eyes and relized something. She slowly took a deep breath and stood from her bed.

"I-I like Ikuto" She was amazed but then thought, "No that isnt it" she thought to herself. "I love him"

-**End of Chapter**-

So what u guys think?

I dnt think i really did well on this chapter /

It was like eh to me but i tried my best and changed it up as much as i could to make it

seem interesting. I juts hope you guys liked it :D

Well dnt forget the reviews guy lol

C-ya


	6. Ikuto, I Love You

**-Authors Note-**

Hello Everyone  
I know its been like forever since i have updated  
And i am SOOOOO SORRY! Its just that my Internet was cut  
and i had no way of doing this :(  
but I'm back n with a new chapter lol.  
Well i was going to put some Kuatau in but  
i changed it up ha ha i hope you like it cuz i actually enjoyed makin this chapter.  
Enjoy

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 5**-

--**Ikuto, I love you**--

It was morning, the sun was shining, it was a Thursday and Amu was still in bed. Her charas kept on trying to wake her but she never did until Dia got a glass of water and SPLASH. Amu stood up straight, her head soaking.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?." She yelled from the top of her lungs as she looked at the time.

"There isn't much time desu" Su said as Amu ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, got out, and in the middle of her dressing, she felt someone was outside her window. You guessed it "I-Ikuto". Amu sundered at the look of him and gave a blush, but she didn't stop to see that Ikuto was staring at her with a grin, she had her skirt on but her shirt was still half way up, leaving her bra all exposed, so she quickly buttoned her shirt up. When Ikuto, came in, he walked up to Amu.

"What are you up to?" He said leaning to her ear. She blushed a bit and then just turned around, looked straight at him and said.

"Nothin" She passed him and got her backpack as she ran to the door.

"Want me to take you to school, we do go to the same school now, after all." She looked back, and stared at him... she took a minute to think and looked at the clock. Only 7minutes left.

"Ok, but don't try anything sneaky you perv." He grinned at her answer and got her (bridal style) and carried her to the school in his chara transformation. As he carried her she blushed the whole way. She looked at him and stared.

Her eyes were wide open looking at him nonstop._"He looks so hot... I really do lo-" _

"Ikuto, Amu seems to have an interest in your looks Nya" Yoru said out of nowhere as Ikuto caught Amu looking straight at him. Amu just quickly turned around and thought of how stupid she could've looked. Ikuto couldn't help but laugh.When they arrived at the school, the bell rang. Ikuto let her go.

"Oh dang, the bell just rang! We better hurry." She started to run then turned to Ikuto.

"Aren't you going to hurry to class?" She looked at him with a confused kind of look.

"Why? You want me to go with you, don't get me wrong though Id-"

"N-Nevermind you perv." She runs towards the school and then stops.

"Thanks Ikuto, I owe you one" she left towards the school and left him just standing there, him watching her as she ran to class. Then he started walking.

_-Ikuto POV-_

As she turned around i couldn't help but freeze up. This has never happened but when i saw Amu turn around with that beautiful smile of hers and her golden eyes i just couldn't help it. "Amu" I whisper to myself as she left to her class... man im desperate for her!

"I wonder what she ment by, I owe you one?" I suddenly think of Amu and me... well i always think that so never mind. I grinned as i walked away. Then suddenly gave a big SIGH "Damn i forgot to do f math!"

_-End POV-_

It was now the first class of the day and everything seemed to have went pretty slow. Nothing happened today at all, except for a note Amu received by the office. They said it was from a friend of hers, who could it be? It read. _Meet me at the park after school Amu, please. _it was signed by _your friend_. how weird she thought.

The last class has now started (pretty fast for a slow day huh) and already Amu was bored out of her head. sigh She look at the window as time slowly passed, SLOWLY! It killed her, it felt like every minute was one hour. She just sat there playing around with the pencil not minding what the teacher is saying. As she looked out of the window, she saw Ikuto. "What could he be doing?" She muttered as the teacher called her name out "Ms.Hinamori-san!" She quickly turned around just to see the teacher right next to her "Y-Yes, Ma'am" She only gave her a glare then walked up the class "Please pay more attention Ms.Hinamori-san, instead of dazing outside of the window." Amu just looks up at the teacher all embarressed as people started talking. Then she looked down and stood quiet.

Ring

The class has finally ended now and it was a relief to Amu as she walked to the door. As she walked home she remembered about the note.

"Mmm... Should i go?" She said to herself as she was walking. It seemed a bit wierd to her that someone would want to talk to her by sending a letter then wanting to meet at the park. "Ill go and look around and if i dont see anyone i know then ill just leave." So she walked to the park

When she arrived she saw no one. It was now five and it was still sunny "I wonder if that person is still here?" She wondered as she looked around but then she gave up and was leaving.

"What are you doing here?"She turned and saw Ikuto on top of a tree. She stared as he jumped down out of the tree. "Well?" He stood there waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't think that's any of your business!" as she turned around it only made him grin in how childish she still is. He got her by the arm gently and turned her toward him, causing them to meet face to face. As she looked into his Saphire blue eyes she couldn't help but give in to what ever was going to happen, he himself couldn't resist her. He was leaning in for a kiss... until...

"Hey! What are you two up to?" It was Utau. She came out of nowhere, was she the one who sent Amu the note?

"Utau!?." Amu said surprised.

"Utau..." Ikuto said angrily as he stood still and slowly looked towards Utau. "What are you here for Utau?"

"Well i came to see Amu, of course." She added. "So Ikuto can you leave us alone for a couple of minutes, Thanks." She said this so quick that it left Ikuto a bit speechless and angry for a minute.

"Um, Utau-" Amu said as she was interrupted.

"Who do you think you are Utau! Assuming me and Amu aren't doing anything important!" He told her this n a calm but angrly kind of tone.

"Well its not like you guys were going to-" She stopped and looked at Amu.

"Where you guys going to... kiss?" Amu quickly blushed

"N-" Ikuto interrupts her yet again.

"As a matter a fact yes we were." Amu blushes even harder, as Utau gave a bit of a laugh and Ikuto left looking at her serious.

"So you guys are a couple now?" There was no response from either Ikuto or Amu, Ikuto just looked back at Amu and he couldnt help but give a grin when he saw Amu all blushed out, Amu was still shocked of what Utau asked. "You know what, Ill just leave you guys alone. Amu ill see you tomorrow then ok." Utau gave up as she just turned around and left.

"Y-Yeah..." Now it was only Amu and Ikuto, alone, in the park. He slowly shifted his whole body towards her moving in closer and closer.

"So where did we leave off" he said as he leaned down for a kiss but then Amu came back to.

"You know your not the only one to have a say in everything." She told him, still all blushed.

"What? Wasn't I going to kiss you? Because that the only thing i said that we were going to do, Amu." He kept that stinkin grin of his.

"B-But why?" She stared at him as he leaned down closer to her.

"Well, you love me don't you?" Amu already knew the answer was yes but just sat on the bench looking at him.Ikuto stood up straight, there was no answer. "Amu..." Ikuto repeated. Nothing. "Amu, please answer..." She didn't say one word, she just stared at the ground. "_sigh..." _He sadly looked down and said _"_Bye Amu" He walked away leaving Amu sitting on the bench.

_-Amu POV-_

_"Well, you love me don't you?"_That sentence. Repeating over and over in my head as i sat on the bench. I already knew what the answer was but i just couldn't say it." _I love you Ikuto"_how hard could that be to say... harder than i thought. Its one thing knowing you actually love that person but for them to return the feelings is another. I just don't want to get hurt like all those girls with broken hearts, but he has been there for me in every single struggling moment i have had and... if that doesn't show that he doesn't love me then i don't know what does! But i still cant say it... I _couldn't _say it! I'm going to tell him! I will tell him! It was now dark. I didn't realize I was here for so long.

_-End POV-_

She looks on her side and sees her charas fast asleep from all the playing on the playground. Its now 7:30. "I should get home... but first." She gets the girls and puts them in their eggs. She runs to her house and looks around "Ikuto! Where are you? I need to tell you, please!" She runs and doesn't really notice where she's going. Its pretty dark. Its now 8:00. She's been looking for Ikuto this whole time and nothing. She stands in a alley, tears drop down her face. She cant believe she just let him go like that. She was devastated as she walked home, tears falling as she walked. There was no one around, no sound. "Where am I?" She didn't know what this place was, she couldn't see anything. "H-Hello.. is anyone there?" She keeps on saying this as she walked and then suddenly sees two flashing lights heading towards her. They got closer and closer pretty fast. "Hello?" A moment after, she noticed that it was a car. The car was swerving all around the road leaving no safe place to move to. As it was only mere seconds before the car hit her. She quickly turns around terrified of what is going to happen, crying in fear. "Someone, please help me..." She weeped as all her thoughts came in one bunch. _My family, friends, Ikuto... whats going to happen to them? Will they find me? Will i go to heaven? _These thoughts consumed her mind as she let out what she had wanted to say "I'm sorry Ikuto... I love you."

--**End of Chapter**--

Sooooo  
How was it Make sure to tell me how it was ok! lol  
Ive been wanting ti do something like this for so long haha  
and again sorry for the late update :( Once i just read it it felt a bit random kinda but i just made it as i went haha  
And if your thinking that Ikuto is going to be the one to saves her... well... maybe he is...  
but then again... lol that enough but ill update as soon as i can ok  
Love you all!  
Don't forget the reviewz :D lol  
BYE!!

P.S.- I have just finished a drawing on the very last part where Amu is about to be hit and  
I have it up on deviantart ok I was really bore in class so yeah lol  
Byez


	7. Worried

**-Authors Note-**

Hello peoplez  
Well i tried to finish this chapter and tried to make it seem as emotional as possible.  
Not much happens here but i showed as much as possible...  
I hope you really enjoy it :D

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 7**-

--**Worried**--

_She looks on her side and sees her charas fast asleep from all the playing on the playground. Its now 7:30. "I should get home... but first." She gets the girls and puts them in their eggs. She runs to her house and looks around "Ikuto! Where are you? I need to tell you, please!" She runs and doesn't really notice where she's going. Its pretty dark. Its now 8:00. She's been looking for Ikuto this whole time and nothing. She stands in a alley, tears drop down her face. She cant believe she just let him go like that. She was devastated as she walked home, tears falling as she walked. There was no one around, no sound. "Where am I?" She didnt know what this place was, she couldn't see anything. "H-Hello.. is anyone there?" She keeps on saying this as she walked and then suddenly sees two flashing lights heading towards her. They got closer and closer pretty fast. "Hello?" A moment after, she noticed that it was a car. The car was swerving all around the road leaving no safe place to move to. As it was only mere seconds before the car hit her. She quickly turns around terrified of what is going to happen, crying in fear. "Someone, please help me..." She weeped as all her thoughts came in one bunch. My family, friends, Ikuto... whats going to happen to them? Will they find me? Will i go to heaven? These thoughts consumed her mind as she let out what she had wanted to say "I'm sorry Ikuto... I love you."  
__  
__  
-Amu POV-_

It was dark... my body felt numb... had i not just been hit by a car... shouldn't i be dead? I slowly tried to remember what happened when the car was about to hit me. Did the car even hit me? I wasn't sure. I wondered of what happened, what couldve happened, until i heard someone... _"Amu" _I heard my name _"Amu" _Once again my name was said... who could it be? Desperately i tried my best to open my eyes but i couldn't. It felt like trying to carry two tons with my eyelids. _"Amu, please..." _These voice... "please wake up" I was asleep? but aren't i dead? I guess I'm not. I try and try to open my easy and it just felt like eternity until finally, my eyes slowly opened and as i did my vision became less and less blurry. I look around, feeling a bit dazed and confused, i still cannot see well. I soon realize that I'm in a hospital. I touch my head and stupid me i hurt myself. I had bandages on my head and i even think my arm was broken but i was alive. I wasn't dead... i was actually alive. I look down and see my mom and dad sleeping next to me with their heads on the bed... all of a sudden

"Amu-chan your awake!" It was miki, ran, su, and dia and they looked like they have been crying for a while. I look at them as they all come onto me for a hug.

"W-What happen you guys?" They all just sob onto my shirt as i try to remember what happened once again.

"Amu... you were hit by a car but... but" Ran tried to finish the sentence as she cried but for some reason she couldn't.

"but Iku-" Miki said this as i opened my eyes to what i was going to hear until she was interrupted.

"Amu!" I look up and see my mom and dad ecstatic with tears to see me awake. "Oh my Amu how glad we are to see you finally awake." I was confused...

"Finally? How long had i been asleep?" mama and papa looked at each other then back at me.

_"_Honey, you have been asleep for about a week now_"_A week! H-How could that be... it felt as if it had been a couple of hours... w-what happen to ikuto?

"Mama, papa, how did i get here? I... I remember about nearly being hit by the car but the rest is a blur..." Papa looks down as as mama cries and leaves outside the room. I panicked...

"Papa... what happened? Who found me?" There was no answer and that made me worry even more. For some reason i only thought of Ikuto... I feel someone tug on my shirt... it was Dia.

"Amu-chan... Ikuto saved you from be... being killed." I widen my eyes... tears start to flow down my face. How could he have... was he following me the whole time? I thought the worse imaginable... could he have... died? No... n-no that... he couldnt have. I only turn to my side weeping in fear for what may have happened to the one i loved. I never even showed him how i felt... I left him thinking i never wanted him. This only made me weep more for him. My father then said something butu i ignored until i heard Ikuto's name.

"Amu... a boy by the name of, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, saved your life..." I stood up looking at him drenched in tears. "and only hurt his life ... he is alive but..." Ikuto's alive! Hes not gone... that was a relief to how i felt. I started wiping the tears off until papa got my hand "Honey, Ikuto is in acoma... hes barley hanging onto his life." As i heard him say this my eyes were once again filled with tears. I wiped them off as much as i could but they wouldn't stop, Papa held me tight as i hugged him even tighter and cried.

_-End POV-_

After about 3 hours of crying Amu felt calm but she still couldn't stop to think why he would do that after what she did to him. Her head was hurting alot and her arm was hurting as well... this pain is too much (literally) she thought to herself. She felt like crying again but stopped herself once she saw all her guardian friends come in the room with balloons and stuffed animals. She gave a bit of a fake smile but still, she was happy to see her friends. Tadase quickly settles the things on the chair and walks to Amus bed.

"Hinamori-san are you okay?" She giggled at the question he asked.

"Well im alive aren't I." she smiled trying not to worry anyone. Tadase then gave a relieved sigh but you can tell that he was still worried.

"Amu-chi we came as soon as your parents told us you were awake... w-when we heard that you... you..." Yaya started tearing up at the thought of Amu getting hurt and it made Amu feel awful to make her friends worry.

"Its ok Yaya, don't worry, ill be fine" This cheered her up a bit giving her a little perkiness but then i looked at Nadishiko.

"You know Amu-chan, youv got alot of homework to do" Amu gave him a glare as everyone started laughing. she gave up and laughed along but then she slowly stops and looks down.

"I was missin you guys... when i was going to be hit... i thought of what was going to happen... like to you guys of my family." She said this with trembles.. she was still pretty shookin up from what happened. She wanted to cry but the kukai gently put his hand on her head.

"Hinamori, as long as your here, then you dont need to worry about that anymore." Amu looked up at him as he have her that smile he always gave to her when he helped her out. She then started tearing up, being touched of what he said. "W-Wait!?. Why are you crying!?. How come you always cry when i tell you something? N-no, don't cry." everyone laughed as they saw Kukai freak out. We spent the rest of the time together just talking and laughing and it was fun. Tadase was careful with whatever Amu needed, Yaya cared and worried for her deeply, Rima was still her old self but her and Nadishiko seemed to tease each other alot. Nadishiko himself made Amu laugh with his sarcastic comment, and kukai made her feel like she had someone to talk to but... Amu was missing someone... that one person that always made her blush and made her feel so careless about the world. It hurt her to even think of Ikuto risking his precious life for hers.

After everyone left it felt lonely to her and she still needed to stay in the hospital for about two days. She quickly got tired of the food, it was always something old people would eat like applesauce and water with pieces of meat or something. and she didn't feel comfortable about what she wore either, it was too revealing, she thought. She had absolutely nothing to do. The next morning a nurse came in, she had brown hair and the nurse outfit on, she was rather pretty for her age. I stood up and asked...

"Nurse, can i walk around the hospital?" she turned and came to the bed and gave a gentle smile.

"Of course sweetie" She got the covers off of Amu and helped her off the bed. Amu was hanging onto the nurse for a couple of steps but then she got the hang of it. Once Amu started leaving on her own the nurse told her something "Now, if you need anything just call me ok, my name is Rose" She went back to the room fixing Amus bed and Amu nodded saying thank you and left. She walked for a while and her legs started hurting so she turned around heading for her room. When she was getting to her room she noticed a room she hadn't before. She stared through the window as she saw Ikuto... and Utau crying next to him. She looked like shes been there for a while. Ikuto had bandages all over him. On his head, arms, legs, stomach... and he had a bruise on his face. Amu started crying. As tears were falling down her face through the window only watching Ikuto hurt because of her, Utau saw her.

"Amu" She called her to come in, Amu hesitated but urged herself in insisting. When she slowly walked in she cried more...

"Why... why did her do it..." Amu said to herself as Amu only sighed and looked at Ikuto. Utau then looked at Amu. Utaus eyes looked worn out from crying as were Amus.

"Amu, if you _still _don't know the reason for why Ikuto did this for you then you are the most naive girl i have ever met" amu loked at Utau a bit confused but Utau didn't know what happened that day so she ignored the comment. Amu stod next to Ikuto just like Utau has. amu wants to see that smirk he always gives her... she would give anything to see him awake and tease her. after talking to Utau for a while amu fell asleep.

"Hey, Utau, I came to check up on Hinamori but she-" When Kukai saw Utau she shhh'ed him as he saw Amu laying her head, asleep, on Ikutos bed."Sorry.." he whispered. Utau stood up, got her stuff, and walked towards Kukai.

"Can you walk me out, Kukai?" She said as she left Ikuto alone with Amu.

"Course" He opened the door for her and both walked out. As they started walking outside they talked.

"How do you think she holdin up?" Kukai said walking with his arms on his head.

"Well shes barley hangin in there... She still doesn't realize why he risked his life for her... stupid girl." Utau said a bit angry and worried as Kukai chuckled.

"Thats Hinamori for you, you should know that Utau" He said giving her a big grin. She gave a light blush but then took it off and looked down as they got outside.

"Yeah..." They got to the car and Utau turned to Kukai

"Thanks" she said with a smile that made Kukai freeze up.

"S-sure" He was waiting for her to go in the car but it seemed like she wanted to say something but it wouldn't come out "You gonna say somethin?" Utau looked up at him a bit angry.

"Let a woman take her time in saying something." She said as Kukai laughed at the reply.

"Okay, okay sorry" he waited for about a minute until she finally let it out.

"Do you wanna go out with me after my concert?" Kukai was surprised at what he just heard. Utau wasn't blushing or anything but you can tell she was holding it in. Kukai then took a breath and turned his head around.

"well I don't know, I'm pretty busy this week..." Utau was saddened until she heard Kukai chuckle.

"Idiot!" she pushed him back and he laughed.

"Of course ill go out with you" She turned around making him a bit confused.

"Never mind... I see how you wanna play me" Kukai then stopped his laughing.

"N-No Utau i was just-" Utau quickly turns around.

"Payback." He stopped and laughed again as Utau went into the car, closed the door, the rolled down the window. "Ok, then ill see you on sunday." she said a bit eager.

"Ok" He replied calm but ecstatic inside. When she left he stood there for a while then walked back into the hospital. He walked to Ikutos room. Kukai looked though the window inside the room... he saw Amu crying in her sleep next to ikuto...

"Dont worry Hinamori, He'll get better"

**--End of chapter-- **

I hope you guys enjoyed readin it  
Please tell me what you thought of it okayz lol  
I would very much appreciate it haha  
Well love ya all  
Byez


	8. Amu's Thoughts

**-Authors Note-**

Hey Everybody  
I know i am sorry that i posted this late :( i was going to  
do it yesterday but i lost something that i needed to trasport the story TT  
But yeah. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter cus i made it short,  
I didnt mean to but stinkin hw kept me buzy lol  
Enjoy

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 8**-

**-Amu's Thought-**

_-Amu POV-_

Its been only a day that i have been in this hospital wide awake and I'll be leaving tomorrow but i cant help but think of the one that got me in here. Not in a bad way, of course, but he saved me and risked his life... he might even... no... NO HE WONT! Hell be just fine, hopefully, but i hate myself for doing this to him. The doctors have said that hes made no progress whatsoever. I go to his room to see him, i talk to him as if he is awake and tell him how thank full i am for what he did and tell him all other kinds of thing but i still cant tell him that i love him, not yet anyways. Right now, right here, i sit next to him n a chair.

"Miss Hinamori" I turn and see Rose, the nurse.

"Yes" I answer her giving a gentle yet weak smile.

"You need to go to your room for now." I look at Ikuto and stand up slowly leaving to my room. As i walked I saw this room with a girl there. She was hugging a man about papas age, maybe even younger. She seemed happy with joy to see him, he looked happy too. If only... Ikuto. Soon after i kept on walking and laid down on my bed when i got in my room. I closed my eyes and automatically i went into a deep slumber.

"Amu" I stood up and see mama and papa "Honey its time for you to go home." As soon as i heard that i stood up and got my stuff ready, it took me about 10 or 20 minutes. "Ok time for daddy's little girl to go home" papa said. I walk down the hall and see all my friends.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya yelled as she came towards me, as well as everyone else.

"Hinamori-san are you ok?" Tadase's said all worried.

"Yeah im fine, so what are you guys doing here?" I said as i looked at them all.

"You don't want us to meet you or what Amu-chan. If you want to well leave?" Nadishiko said all sarcastic, that bastard.

"No i was just asking!" I said a bit angrily... It felt a bit wired though... It didn't feel like it was them like... well i dont know maybe its just me.

"Hinamori you need help with your stuff?" Kukai said as he walked towards me and got my stuff.

"N... Well since you already took them." Everyone started laughing.

"Onee-chan its time to go!" Ami said as she ran into the car.

"Well ill see you guys later ok, bye." I go in the car, everyone else leaves. As soon as papa starts up the car i remembered. "Ikuto!" I quickly go up to the driver seat. "Papa can you wait a minute i need to say bye to someone." He quickly understands and nods. I run outside and go to the front desk. "excuse me ma'am can i see Tskuyimie Ikuto please?" She checks her computer.

"You can go ahead and see him, but not for long" I said thank you as i ran to his room. I stopped a bit when i got there and saw him at the window, he seemed so innocent... ha its not like him... it hurts me to see him like this. I them open the door and sit next to him.

"Ikuto, im leaving home right now." I look at him and see if it at least seems like hes listening. "I just wanted to tell you for one last time that... I am really thankful for what you have done for me, and... and i will never forget it... ever." I stand up. "Ill wait till you wake up Ikuto, no matter how long it may take. I will wait, that's a promise" I lay down to his cheek and kiss it. I then walk to the door.

"Amu..." I froze. "im sorry" I turn around and see... Ikuto.

"Y-Your... your awake." I walk to him, drenched in tears and lay my head on him. I sob as he pats my head. "Why are you sorry you... you didn't do anything but save my life."

"Amu..." I look up at him with my sorrowful eyes.

"Ikuto im sorry! I am so sorry for what Ive done! I-I..." I wanted to say it but i couldnt... it didnt feel right.

"Amu, wake up." I look at him confused...

"W-what do you mean?" I was so lost in what he was saying.

"Amu, wake up" when he said that the whole room turned black and... it was a dream... how could that have been a dream! It felt so real but... still... it didn't feel the same.

_-End POV-_

"Amu-chan wake up" Amu opens her eyes, it was Tadase and Nadishiko.

"H-Hey guys" The had a worried face on them.

"Amu-chan are you ok?" She stood up.

"Yeah" She and said as she smiled.

"Then why were you crying Hinamori-san, are you sure your well?" Amu wiped her eyes and she really was crying. It felt like someone threw some water on her face. She wiped it all off.

"yeah im, just... just a bad dream" She stood from her bed and looked down...

"Amu-chan you should get ready your parents will be here any minute to take you home" Amu look at the time and got her stuff ready, both Nadishiko and Tadase helped her.

"That was the last one." Amu said happy to be leaving the hospital.

"Amu" I looked at the door. "Honey its time to go home." I get my stuff and think.

"Whoa... De-ja-vu..."

**-End Chapter-**

Well i hope you guys liked it  
And well i didnt have iIkuto wake up in this chapter cuz well its just too soon.  
I know all you want to kill me but dont worry trust me  
And sorry to say that i dont know when im gonna post the other chapter atleast i dnt think anytime soon  
cuz this pile of HW is killin people i swear... I know you might think its an excuse but NO ITS NOT lol  
Well ill do my best to finish the next chapter right away kk  
Also srry that this chappie is so short.. doin it alongside with hw --  
Well BYE!!

P.S.- MAKE SURE TO WATCH THE LAST EPISODE OF SHUGO CHARA SEASON 1 THIS  
SATURDAY OK!! ITS GOING TO BE AWSOME!  
Suspence could seriously kill someone lol.  
Hope your all lookin forward to Shugo Chara! Doki as much as i am lol  
("Shugo Chara! Doki" is season 2)


	9. Home Sweet Home

**-Authors Note-**

Hiya Peoplez  
Ok well imma say this right now, i dnt know what day im at here  
lol so imma say that its a friday OKAY  
Sorry if its not n it changes a bit of stuff but yeah... --'  
Enjoy

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 9**-

**--Home Sweet Home--**

"Amu-chi!!" Screamed Yaya as she ran to Amu

"Hi Yaya, Rima, Kukai" she gave them a gentle smile

"You doing ok Hinamori?" Kukai seemed concerned from the last he seen her.

"Yeah im ok, thank you Kukai" She smiled at him then turned to Rima

"Amu, I'm glad your ok" Rima said as she gave a light smile and pinkish blush. Amu just smiled back at how happy her friends are that shes well.

"Onee-chan!!" Screamed Ami as she ran to Amu and hugged her.

"Ami, not so tight." Amu tried to catch her breath until Ami let go realizing she was hurting her.

"I missed you onee-chan" She said as she looked up at Amu with sad eyes.

"I missed you too Ami" Ami then gave a huge smile and a little nod.

"Hinamori-san do you want us to take your things to the car?" Asked Tadase as Amu saw both boys still carrying her stuff.

"Oh, y-yes Tadase, thank you" Amu said a bit blushed

"This way!"said Ami, both boys following her to the car. Amu talked for about 3 or 4 minutes with her friends after Nadishiko and Tadase took her things to the car. Then she remembered about Ikuto.

"Umm... is it ok if we can catch up tomorrow you guys? I need to do something before i leave." Amu said a bit in a hurry. Kukai immediately understood her.

"Go do whatever you need to do Hinamori, Well all see you tomorrow." Amu smiled then left saying goodbye to all her friends. Rima, Yaya, Tadase, and Nadishiko glared at Kukai thinking _who the hell does he think he is answering for all of us._Kukai just left outside the door, Arms on his head, minding his own business, as he left all them, then turns around.

"You guys coming?" He said waiting for an answer as they continue glaring at him then start walking.

_-Amu POV-_

As I say goodbye to Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, and Nadishiko i run to Ikuto, remembering my dream... I really do hope hes awake. Please let him be awake... please. When I get to the window of his room I see Ikuto, still lying down more vulnerable than ever. I sighs, saddened that he is not yet awake. I open the door and walk in... the room felt so silent... I just wanted to hear his voice so bad. I couldn't stay for long so i just said my goodbyes.

"Ikuto, I'm leaving right now." I wait to see if there is any response... nothing. "I want to thank you again... for everything, and also that i will do my best to come as much as possible..." I wait... still nothing. "So please Ikuto... wake up soon." I walked up to him and kiss him on his for head... his skin felt so cold. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it, wait for a moment hoping he will call my name... again... nothing. I turn around to get one last look of the man who saved my life, then leave.

_-End POV-_

After that Amu headed out the hospital door and went to the car. she was glad that she was finally leaving, but sad that ikuto was still there. It ate her alive not knowing when he would wake up. She wanted to be by his side the moment he woke up. Hopefully, he will wake up soon she thought to herself. By the time they got home she immediately got out of the car and saw her house.

"Home sweet home" she said. When her dad opened the door, she got some of her stuff, help from Ami of course, and headed in. She almost forgot how her own home smelled but was glad to be home, period. When all her things were finally in her room and she organized them she layed down on her bed, tired but relived, of everything. She looks at the clock and sees that its 4:00 pm and its a friday. She thinks to herself

"Hmmm... what can i do?" She said looking at the ceiling laying down on her cozy little bed.

"Well you can take a shower" said Miki sarcastically as all the other charas giggled.

"Shut up Miki!" Amu yelled as she tried to get her

"Ah!! Shes mad, shes mad!" all her charas yelled as they floated around the room running from Amu deadly grasp. They all were glad she was feeling better, and that she isn't hurt anymore. After a couple of minutes of playing around she took a nice long bath. When she got out she looked at her clock and it was now 6:00. How time flies when your relaxed she thought to herself. She got dressed then went downstairs, she say Ami watching TV, singing to Utauas latest song. Ami really has gotten better at singing, it almost doesn't bother Amu anymore to listen to her. Papa was sitting on the couch fixing the lens on his camera, then turned to me.

"Ah, there papas big girl. Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes ok Amu." He said glad to see his girl home again.

"Ok papa" Amu said as she walked in the kitchen smelling something good. She saw mama cooking some spaghetti and meatballs with some fresh bread in the oven, She felt like she was in heaven.

"Oh Amu, do you want to help me?" Mama said as Amu agreed to the offer then walked to stir the sauce. It was quite for a couple of minutes then Amu decided to break the silence.

"Mama..." she said in a quite voice.

"Yes Amu" he mother responded

"D-Did I make you, papa, and Ami suffer... I mean, to see me in the hospital.." Amus voice was a bit cracked trying not to tear up. Her mom just looked at her then smiled.

"Of course we were sad to see you in the hospital Amu, but that wasn't your fault, we knew our tough girl was going to be okay." Amu looked at her mother surprised at her answer then smiled. "And were really glad that boy saved your life... If not for him then... then we wouldn't know what to do." Her mother was wiping her tears off her face as she got the bread out of the oven. Amu just stood stirring the sauce.

"Mama... do you... do you think hes going to be okay?" Amu said a tear falling down her face. Her mother was surprised at how touched Amu was because of Ikuto.

"He'll be okay..." she said, Amu wiping the tear off "...as long as your there by him. Then im one hundred percent sure he will be okay." Amu looked at her mother, wide eyed, her mother only smiling at her. Then Amu smiled back and heard Su.

"Your mother always knows what to say desu" Amu looked at Su and agreed as she tasted the sauce.

"Mmmmm!! Mama this sauce is delicious!" she said making mama blush a bit.

Dinner was nice, talking and eating that delicious spaghetti and meatballs with fresh warm bread. Amu was bloated when she was finished, she said thanks to her mother then said goodnight and went to her room to take a long relaxing sleep in her soft warm bed.

_Ring Ring_

It was Amus phone. She stood up from her bed and when she opened her eyes it was bright, very bright. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello" She said in a lazy voice.

"Amu-chan are you _still_ asleep??" The voice on the other side said.

"Nadishiko?" She said still sleepy and a bit light headed, unable to think clearly.

"Look at the time Amu-chan" Nadishiko giggled as Amu looked at her clock.

"3:00 o'clock!!" She yelled. making Nadishiko laugh even harder.

"Yeah, you better get dressed because the others and I will be waiting for you at the park at 4:00" Amu was a bit angry that they made plans and didn't even tell her till the last minute.

"And when were you guys planning on telling me!?." She yelled at Nadishiko, him still cracking up at Amu.

"I just did" He said, obviously, Amu still a bit angry but then calmed herself down.

"Okay, Ill be there." She said before saying goodbye then hanging up.

She took a shower got dressed and left out her house. She got there just in time. She saw all her friends waiting for her with ice creams in their hands. She got to them gasping for breath and looked up at them.

"Sorry Amu, you just missed the ice cream cart." Nadishiko said teasing Amu, licking his ice cream as he told her. Amu looked mad but then Rima pushed him out of the way and gave Amu a strawberry ice cream.

"Thank You Rima!" She said happily licking her ice cream.

"Hey, what was that for?" Nadishiko said to Rima.

"For being a jerk, that's what" She said calm, licking her ice cream leaving Nadishiko pouting. Amu watched the two as they kept on arguing, it was pretty funny at how they looked like a couple so she didn't bother asking.

"Are you guys like a couple now?" Amu said a bit childish, one arm behind her back, still licking her ice cream with the other. Rima gasp and blushed at her question, Nadishiko stopped and thought about it. Rima looked at Nadishiko, then he gave her a grin, Rima just crossed her hands, still licking her ice cream, and turned the other way. Amu just laughed at the two, the others joined along in the laughing. The rest of the day was fun for Amu, her and her friends talked for what seemed like forever and they played around in the playground like kids. They had lots of fun, Amu missed it all and was glad that she was still there having fun with them. By the time she got home it was about 9:00, Her friends walked her home before they all went their ways. She went upstairs and layed down on her bed, her little charas were already asleep in her bag. She was about to change until her phone rang.

_Ring Ring_

She wondered if it was stinkin Nadishiko telling her that they were going to meet again tomorrow. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello" Amu said but there was no answer just sniffs... like someone was crying. "Hello?" she said once more.

"A-Amu..." Utau said on the other line.

"Utau!?. Whats wrong?" Amu said as she stood up from her bed, worried for what Utau was crying for.

"Amu... Its... Its..." She kept on crying, she couldn't say what she was going to say.

"Utau, whats wrong? Please." Amu responded desperate to know what is wrong.

"Its Ikuto... He... He stopped breathing" Amu immediately felt tears going down her face. She told utau she will be there and she got her coat, ran to tell her dad if he can drive her to the hospital. They got in the car and drove fast.

"Ikuto... please... don't leave..." She said sobbing starring outside the window,

**--End of Chapter--**

OKAY!! IM DONE!!  
lol well once again please... dont hate me.. i just had to do it.  
youll understand why in the next chapter but ive noticed that in almost  
every chapter ive ended it with Ikutos name... lol do you think its wierd??  
haha well dont forget the reviews people that would be very nice, its  
like energy juice to keep me typing these chapies lol  
well hope you guys liked it  
Dont forget about the reviews please  
BYE AMUTO LOVERS!! lol


	10. Ikuto you'r

**-Authors Note-  
**  
HI HI!  
Well all imma say is thanx 4 da brain juice first of all  
and hope you all enjoy it

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 10**-

**--Ikuto... your...--**

_RingRing_

_She wondered if it was stinkin Nagehiko telling her that they were going to meet again tomorrow. She picked up the phone and answered._

_"Hello" Amu said but there was no answer just sniffs... like someone was crying. "Hello?" she said once more._

_"A-Amu..." Utau said on the other line._

_"Utau!?. Whats wrong?" Amu said as she stood up from her bed, worried for what Utau was crying for._

_"Amu... Its... Its..." She kept on crying, she couldn't say what she was going to say._

_"Utau, whats wrong? Please." Amu responded desperate to know what is wrong._

_"Its Ikuto... He... He stopped breathing" Amu immediately felt tears going down her face. She told utau she will be there and she got her coat, ran to tell her dad if he can drive her to the hospital. They got in the car and drove fast._

_"Ikuto... please... don't leave..." She said sobbing starring outside the window.  
_

"Papa, stop here!" said Amu as they got to the hospital. She ran out of the car to the front counter.

"Can i see Tsukiyomi Ikutoplease!" the nurse checked her book.

"I'm sorry, hes under surgery" Amu gasped.

"Am i able to see him anytime soon..." she said tearing up.

"Please sit down and we will see what we can do." Amu turned around, eyes full of tears, until she saw Utau sitting on the guest area. "Utau..." she was so sad, and eyes tired out from crying.

"Amu" Amu walked to her and sat next to her.

"Utau... w-what happened?" Utau just stayed quite then looked at Amu.

"I was talking to him... telling him how much i miss him and... how much you miss him..." Amu was surprised, why would Utau mention Amu to Ikuto."I was telling him that you have been missing him alot... probably even more than me... since you do... love him." Amu blushed a bit with tears flowing down her face.

"How-" Utau looked at Amu, then smiled.

"C'mon Amu, you really think no one notices." She giggled, leaving Amu still a bit blushed, then she smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." they both stayed quite for a bit then Amu continued "What happened after that?" Suddenly that smile of Utau turned the other way.

"Well... as i was talking to him he suddenly... he suddenly stopped breathing..." she was full of tears once again.

"T-Then what?" said Amu getting ready to cry herself.

"I immediately ran to a nurse and told them, they got a doctor and suddenly Ikuto's room was filled with nurses and a doctor... they told me to get out so they can see if... if he will be ok... or not." Amu looked down... saddened of how this all turned out, then stood up.

"I-I'm going to get a drink... do you want anything?" She said looking at Utau, trying her best not to cry.

"No, thank you" said Utau. Amu just walked forward.

_-Amu POV-_

"H-How could this happen? Why is this happening?" I thought to myself as i walked to get a drink. "Did i do something to deserve this?" I repeated in my head. "Did he?" as I thought and thought, of the one I loved, I could feel tears rolling down my face. This always happens... I always worry about Ikuto more than anyone... I cant help it... that idiot stole my heart and now... and now i don't know what to do. I slowly stop in front of a soda machine and get a drink. As soon as that can fell out I left back to Utau but i didn't want too, so i head outside a door to get some air. I sat on a bench outside the hospital thinking, hoping, praying, for Ikuto to be ok. I sat alone thinking of all the times that Ikuto told me_ I love you _or something so obvious like a kiss to let his feelings be shown... I am so Oblivious that I cant even believe it.

"Amu?" Utau went outside, looking for Amu.

"Over here." Amu said waving her hand to Utau.

"Amu! Hes breathing!" I quickly stood up and ran to Utau. We headed to Ikutos room, fast. When we got there the nurses were cleaning up the mess of machines around the place. I turned to Ikuto and he had bandages on his stomach, the blanket wasn't covering him. Me and Utau walk to him in relief. As soon as all the nurses were finished, Utau started talking.

"You Idiot! Dont do that..." She said, her voice sounding a bit shaky. "You almost gave me a heart attack, then i would've been here next to you." saying sarcastically as tears started to form.

"Utau..." I only looked at her as she looked at Ikuto and kept her conversation.

"You know how worried you had me... even poor Amu came to your rescue." I was surprised once more of Utau as she keep on talking about me to Ikuto. "She cried alot, not more than me but... but you know." She eneded there then looked up at me. "You wanna talk to him... If you want to i can leave?" I nodded then she stood up and headed out. I turn back to Ikuto. I cant believe he could have... been gone...

"I-Ikuto... I-I miss you..." I started crying as i continued. "When i heard what happened... I came as fast as i could and... and here i am." I stopped to get some air as i cried. "The moment i heard that you stopped breathing i thought to myself that you could... well... even the thought of it makes me cry..." I wipe the tears off my cheeks. "I-Ikuto... What i want to tell you is that..." I took a deep breath. "I love you Ikuto... I have never felt the happiness i feel when I'm with you.. and... Ive never felt this type of sorrow when im not..." I started crying once more and land my head on his bed sheet right next to his hand. "So Ikuto please... please... never leave me.. ever" I cried and cried making his sheets all wet. Then all of a sudden I feel a hand on my head... could it be...

"I'm not leaving anywhere, Amu" I look up and... Ikuto...

"Ikuto... your... your..." My eyes fill up with new tears, tears of happiness. I hug him and he hugs me. Finally... finally... Ikutos awake.

"O-Ouch, Not so tight!" He said as i stand up with a big smile on my face, tears of joy still flowing down my cheeks. He stood up, still on the bed.

"Ikuto, I-" He stopped me and told me first.

"I love you too, Amu" I smile and then give a bit of a laugh. "What so funny? I tell you that I love you and you laugh!?." I keep on laughing and then stop.

"No, im thinking of how much of an idiot i am, that i never realized it before." he looked at me confused.

"Realized what?" I smiled at him, and blushed.

"That I love you, I always have." He smiled at me and i to him. Now we can finally be together... when he comes out of the hospital. when i look at him again, he frowned a bit.

"Amu, W\when i left you, at the park, it wasn't because i was mad... I was sad that you still haven't said anything.." I wanted to tell him so much about that but he continued. "I didn't really leave because i figured you would still be at the park. As i headed back i saw you running around confused, but i didn't even bother to stop you..." He clutched his hands. "I followed you and wondered, why in the world would you go around this place. I heard you mumble something but i couldn't make it out. so i just kept following you as you walked." I then remembered of what i said and blushed. "It was dark so as you were walking i lost you for a minute and searched for you. I heard you asking for help and made my way as fast as i can. I saw the car and you..." He gripped tighter "I didn't know what to do... all i knew was that i had to save you, nomatter the cost, so i jumped in front of you and covered you as much as i could and after that... its all a blur" he turned to me and his eyes looked so sad... it made me want to cry. "Amu, I'm sorry... if i would have stopped you from running around then we both wouldn't be here." I look at him, wide eyed, as i slowly close my eyes and smile. He looks at me, confused again. I open my eyes, full of tears but the tears didn't come down.

"No Ikuto, I'm sorry... I'm sorry that i never told you my true feelings. If i would have told you at the park then we would have been..." I blushed and then saw Ikuto. He looked at me... that ... that stinkin grin. That one that i have been waiting for so long. Instead of getting blushed, I look down and say it. "We would have been together, a couple, boyfriend and girlfiend. All that." he was surprised that this time he didn't have to say it and smiled.

"Amu" I look up and once again, he caught me by surprise. He brushed his lips against mine, its amazing how our lips fit so perfectly together. All i can think was that finally... I'm kissing him, knowing that i love him, and only him.

**--End of Chapter--**

Ha ha i bet you're all happy that hes finally awake huh  
Well I'm glad i finally made him wake up cuz i wanted more Amuto lol  
I have got so much in my head for the following chapters, and as well  
for the two couples that might be goin on here wink wink lol  
Tell me which couple you wanna c on the following chapter.  
(Beside Amuto lol cuz that's what this whole story is about :D)  
Ok from KukaiXUtau or RimaXNagehiko? :D  
and dnt post reviews sayin u dnt want either please cuz that wouldn't b nice :(  
but OK!! I cant wait 2 hear your guys's review!  
and THANX 4 the energy juice but keep it comin k ha ha  
BYEZ!!


	11. Spending Time

**-Authors Note-**

Hey Fanfic Loverz!  
Well first i wanna thank ALL OF YOU for your fantastic reviews lol  
Its been keepin me goin like seriously haha  
And i wanna thank someone for pointin out that i dnt include  
Yoru much on here (Poor Yoru :( ) And also for  
the people who have been fixin ma mistaked lol or telling me lol  
Well hope u enjoy

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 11**-

**--Spending Time Together--**

_-8:00 am. Amus room-_

Knock Knock

Amu hears someone knocking at the door and stands up, her charas still sleeping Knock Knock she puts on her slippers, still tired, rubbing her eyes Knock Knock Knock

"I'm coming, I'm coming" She opens the door to her room and finds Utau in front of her door.

"Amu I need your help!" She looks at her tired as Utau rushed into her room with what seemed like a pile of cloths. Amu didn't give a heck for why Utau was in her room at that time but she wanted to go to sleep.

"Utau cant whatever this is wait?" She said as she walked slowly to her bed to sit.

"NO! I need your help now!" Amu gives a sigh as Utau looks at her. "Please Amu" Utau says as she looks at her with big Purple eyes. Amu looks up.

"Okay... what do you want?" Utau gets out a dress very elegant red dress and looks at herself at the mirror with the dress in front.

"What do you think of this dress?" Amu looked at her thinking why she would want her opinion on this.

"Umm... It looks nice but why do you need my help with this?" Utau turned around.

"Because you know Kukai and since you've been his friend for what seems like ever then you must know what he likes, right?" Amu gasps in surprise. That was the girl he was talking about that one day...

"Your going out with Kukai!?." Utau blushed a bit.

"Well... yeah but this is the first one" Amu smiles and stands up. She looks at the cloths Utau brought, one hand on her waist and the other on her chin thinking. She finally gets a black strap dress with a purple design on the bottom left of it. She holds it up in front of Utau.

"This one looks good. What do you think?" Utau gets the dress and looks at the mirror. She then smiles and blushes a bit more.

"Your right." She turns around and Amu gets a pair of high heels that have straps that go up to the knee.

"And these will look good with that." Utau gets the shoes and goes in the bathroom to try them on. As shes doing that Amu dresses herself and they talk.

"So for how long have you guys been talking?" Amu taking her night gown off and putting on a black strap shirt with a red line across.

"Since that one day that he called me to ask if we would hang out at the park. Wait i think it was when you saw us, you were with Tadase." Amu gasped and remembered of that day, when Tadase kissed her. That was that day he also asked her to be his girlfriend. She knew what to tell him but still she felt sorry. She snapped out of it as Utau kept on talking.

".. and i said yeah." Amu put on her Jean shorts trying to remember what Utau was saying. Utau stuck her head out the bathroom door "Amu, were you listening?" Amu looked at her and hesitated for a bit.

"Y-Yea! You and Kukai, he asked you, you said yes." She took a gulp, hoping she said it right. Utau gave her a glare, one eyebrow up, then smiled and went back in the bathroom. Amu sighed in relief.

"That was too close..." She stood up to brush her hair as Utau came out.

"What do you think?" She said looking at herself.

"You look fantastic Utau!" Amu said admiring her beauty as Utau smiled, blushing a bit.

When they were done with their little girl time, Utau changed back into her normal cloths, and it was 10:00 a.m. and they decided to go check up on Ikuto. They got a ride from Utaus driver and got there in no time flat. As they walked into Ikutos room they noticed that he wasn't in his bed.

"Amu-chan Ikuto isnt here" Ran said

"Wheres ikuto?" Amu said looking for a nurse, Utau right behind her. They found a nurse in the halls.

"Excuse me nurse do you know where Tsukiyomi Ikuto is?" Utau said quickly as Amu stands behind her in suspense. the nurse looked confuse but then she smiled.

"Oh, you mean the young man with the blue hair?" Utau nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

"Yes that him!" The nurse looked around.

"Ummm, im not certain but i think i saw him walking to the cafeteria." She said as she pointed the way.

"Thank you!" Both Utau and Amu said as they walked towards the cafeteria, their charas following. Sure enough, when they got there, they saw Ikuto eating some cereal and Yoru drinking some milk. Utau looked at him with a tired look as they walked towards him. He got a spoon-full of cereal and stuffed it in his mouth then looked up.

"Yo" They sat down. Amu was pretty blushed since she finally confessed to him just last night.

"Don't yo us Ikuto. We come to see you and your not in your room! What do you think we thought happened to you!?." Utau said not loud but enough to know she was mad. Ikuto just kept on eating.

"I was hungry. You didn't expect me to sit around until they gave me their disgusting food did you?" Utau was angry. They all looked at their charas playing around until she finally was calmed down. She took a deep breath then said...

"So, did they tell you when you can come back home?" He finished his bowl and put it aside.

"Yeah, they said i can leave later on today." He turned to Amu and smirked. "So we can spend all day together, Amu." Amu blushed more and nodded.

"Hey! I know you love her and all but some of us miss you too!" Utau said interrupting their moment.

"So" he responded. Utau got furious and stood up heading for the door.

"Wait Utau, I'm sure he didn't mean that. Well all spend time today." Utau stopped and turned around to look at Ikuto.

"We will? But-" Amu interrupted him.

"Yes, We will." Ikuto just sighed.

"Okay" Utau ran and hugged Ikuto and Amu pretty tight. "U-Utau, not so tight! I'm still hurt!" she then loosened a bit.

"Sorry" She said as she sat back down.

They were talking for a while, Utau getting mad every while and Amu blushing at every comment Ikuto gave her, the usual. Later on that day, when Ikuto got out of the hospital, they saw the whole gang outside. It was Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nadishiko, and Kairi.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ikuto said lazily.

"We all came to spend some time with you since you just got out" Tadase said. Ikuto looked at Amu and she smiled, with a guilty look on her face.

"Well... they missed you too..." He looked back at them and then started walking. "W-Where are you going?" Amu said as he kept on walking.

"I'm not in the mood to be hanging out with a whole bunch or little kids, so im going to go home and rest." He kept on walking, Yoru floating right behind him, leaving everyone stand there.

"But Ikuto-" Utau stopped her. and whispered.

"Its okay Amu, go to the amusement park, ill see you there, okay." She smiled, Amu nodded, and then left with Ikuto.

"Bye!" Eru yelled. Utau was telling Ikuto to go in the car her and Amu came from. They got in the car and left, everyone stared as it drove off.

"Okay... So where do you guys want to go?" Kukai said stopping the silence. Amu remembered what Utau told her.

"Ummm, why not the park?" She said and immediately got a response.

"Yaya wants to go to the amusement park!" Yaya said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah the amusement park!" Pepe replied.

"Why not" said Tadase. Everyone else agreed.

"Okay! To the amusement park!" They all stared walking. They were talking as they were heading their way. Amu was talking to Kukai about Utau and he gave a slight blush as he looked up. She noticed that Nadishiko seemed to enjoy teasing Rima alot, Tadase tried to calm Rima down as she got pretty mad, her chara just kept on laughing. Also Yaya and Kairi talked alot more than they usually would together. Amu thought of how fun it would be to be a matchmaker for today. After about thirty minutes they finally arrived.

"Were here! Where here!" Yaya yelled as she got kairis hand and headed for the gate.

"W-Wait!" He said trying not to fall. Everyone but Amu headed in.

"Ill see you guys inside okay." They all said okay "Kukai, can you stay here with me" She said as he walked her way. Tadase stood still as he looked back.

"Whats wrong Tadase?" said Nadishiko.

"Nothing" he said, snapping out of it and heading in the amusement park.

"Who you waiting for, Hinamori?" said Kukai.

"Utau told me she would meet us here with Ikuto." Amu said looking around for them. Kukai stood silent for a bit, he was fixing himself up. Amu looked at him as he was and laughed.

"W-What?" He said a bit embarrassed.

"Noting, its just funny to see you all nervous." She said smiling still giggling. he stopped what he was doing and about five minutes later they saw Utau coming pulling Ikuto from his hand.

"Utau! I told you i don't want to go!" Ikuto said resisting until he saw Amu.

"Sorry it took a while, Ikuto didn't want to come so i had to force him." She seemed tired but then brightened up "Hi Kukai." said Utau with a bright smile on her face.

"H-Hey" He said with a shaky voice.

"Its okay, but we should get going." Amu said turning around until Ikuto got her by the hand and walked towards the park, making Amu blush.

"Yeah, Ill walk with Amu, Utau you go with soccer boy." He said as he headed his way with Amu by his side. Utau and Kukai were left standing there, then they started walking. Amu turned around and saw Kukai looking up and Utau looking the opposite... they were both sort-of blushed. She giggled then turned back and looked up to see Ikuto. He had something perverted on his mind because he had his smirk on. Amu thought to herself_ this might be a fun time to be matchmaker after all, _as she smiled heading inside the park.

**--End Of Chapter--**

Sooooooo...  
what did you guys think :D  
I tried to make it seem as interestin as possible cuz when i started  
I was clueless in what to do for this chapter. Im starting to get mad because  
the more i read of what i type down, the more i notice how little  
i put in all the charas :( DAMMIT!! sigh but i WILL put more chara moments in the next one.  
BUT OKAY!!  
Ive got my pairings in here but poor Tadase has no one so please SOMEONE tell  
me who i should put Tadase with... cuz ive got  
Amuto, Kutau, RimaXNadishiko, KairiXYaya.  
N yup thats pretty much it but even if some Amuto lovers dislike Tadase  
he needs someone... so plz i need help!  
lol dont forget the reviewz kk Its still fuellin me up haha  
Well THANK YOU FOR READIN!  
Bye Bye


	12. Matchmaker

**-Authors Note-**

HI EVERYBODY!!!~  
Wow... this chapter feels long lol  
OK! It took me a while to finish this, an extra week exactly,  
because well I NEEDED TO FIND TADASE SOMEONE!  
And i did :D lol  
Thanx 2 all of you and other people as well.  
Especially my little chara haha She has helped me alot!  
and i want to thank you guyz 4 da reviewz as well ^^  
So i hope you enjoy!!!

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 12**-

**--Matchmaker--**

_"Yeah, Ill walk with Amu, Utau you go with soccer boy." He said as he headed his way with Amu by his side. Utau and Kukai were left standing there, then they started walking. Amu turned around and saw Kukai looking up and Utau looking the opposite... they were both sort-of blushed. She giggled then turned back and looked up to see Ikuto. He had something perverted on his mind because he had his smirk on. Amu thought to herself this might be a fun time to be matchmaker after all, as she smiled heading inside the park._

"Amu-chii hurry up!" yelled Yaya jumping up and down with Pepe on her side, excited for fun. In the back, next to Kukai, you see Tadase, glaring, at Ikuto as he walks holding Amus hand.

"Were coming Yaya, so stop jumping!" Yaya and Pepe stopped as Amu got to the door. They all walked in in pairs: Ikuto with Amu, Yaya with Kairi, Rima with Nadehishiko, and Kukai with Utau. Poor Tadase was walking next to Kukai, saddened to not have anybody by him. As they were walking Amu looks back and sees everyone matched up.

"Its perfect desu~" said Su. Amu was glad until she saw Tadase. He was looking down as they all walked. A frown appeared on Amus face.

"What wrong, Amu-koi?" She blushed at the sound of it and turned straight to Ikuto. He was smirking and she blushed more but then it faded away slowly and a frown soon took over her face again as she looked to Ikuto.

"Tadase." She said as she looked back, Ikuto only looking at her then looked back.

"Ha! Kid-" Amu glared at him to stop because she knew what he was going to say.

"Ha ha ha hah-" Yoru laughing pointing at Tadase until Ikuto flicked him on the nose. "Ow, Nya~, Ikuto..." He said n a childish voice grabbing his little nose. Ikuto looked at Amu then looked ahead, he smirked. "Don't worry Amu, hell be fine." She was confused at first then looked to where Ikuto was looking.

"Lulu!" She yelled out loud. Lulu was leaving towards the exit until she heard Amu.

"Hinamori Amu?" She said questionly walking towards Amu and she saw Ikuto. "Ahhh, Ikuto, So both of you are a couple now, I see."

"And." said Ikuto in an annoyed tone.

"Now now, no need to get all fierce on me..." She turned to Amu "What do you want?"

"W-Well..." Amu tried to ask her if she would hang with Tadase but she didn't know how. At this point Everyone left their own ways. Yaya and Kairi went to get some cotton candy. Utau and Kukai left walking a separate way with Nadehishiko and Rima. Tadase was left standing only staring at Lulu. "Ummm..." Lulu got annoyed since Amu didn't answer so she closed her eyes and started walking but before she left she said something.

"Since you don't know what your going to say yourself then i might as well leave." She started walking and as soon as she passed Tadase something happened.

*Pop* (Chara Change)

"My Queen!!" Lulu stopped at her tracks astounded by the words. Tadase turned around to face her. Amu, Ikuto, and their charas were standing, speechless. "So powerful!! So beautiful!!" Lulu turned around to face him.

"Lulu-chan are you-" Lulu shushed her chara, telling her to be quite

"We shall rule the world together! BWAHAHAHAHHA" Kiseki, amazed as well, was embarrassed for what Tadase had said..

"T-Tadase!" yelled Kiseki

*Pop* (Done)

Tadase turned all red after realizing what happened "Lulu-san... I-I'm so sorry that was... a bit... embarrassing..." Lulu just grabbed Tadase's hand.

"T-TADASE! That was soo manly...so... so..king like!" She had a smirky like face, interested at how demanding Tadase can be. They only continued to stare at each other, Tadase still embarrassed of the accident. Amu and Ikuto were still in shock but Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru snapped out of it soon enough.

"Amu-chan!" Yelled ran next to Amus ear.

"Ran!" Amu yelled grabbing her beating ear.

"Amu, Tadase and Lulu..." Amu stood confused..

"Wha- Oh!" She walked to Lulu and Tadase. "Lulu would you like to come with us in the Amusement park?" Lulu looked at Amu, still holding Tadase's hand, then let it go.

"No. I have business to do." She fixed her dress and started walking.

"You can hang with Tadase." Amu said knowing what the answer would be. Tadase only blushed as Lulu stopped once again. She turned her head around with that smirk like face again.

"Ok. Ill come." She walked towards Tadase and got him by the hand. "Lets go King." She said smiling as Tadase only followed her. Amu was glad that Lulu came in time.

All of a sudden Ikuto busted out laughing, Amu looked at him wondering why he was cracking up.

"What so funny?" She said Miki, Ran, and Su waiting as well.

"Who would've ever guessed kiddy king and the drama queen would be interested in each other." She was mad for a minute but then started laughing along but not for the same reason.

"Yeah, same way with us huh." Ikuto stopped laughing.

"Am-" Amu only smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just playing" she smiled as she got his hand and they headed towards where the others were. Ikuto laughed at how childish she still was.

They all had fun once they started getting on the rides. The first ride was the bumper cars, since Yaya practically demanded it. They all had their own pumper bumper car, waiting to bump one another. Utau and Kukai went at each other non-stop. Tadase tried his best to get to Amu but Lulu kept on bumping into him. Ikuto smirked at Amu each time he bumped her, Amu got him back each time, sticking her tongue out. Kairi didn't really like such a childish ride but Yaya thought otherwise, so as soon as they got in Yaya pumped into Kairi and he couldn't just let her get away with that. All their charas left somewhere else having fun of their own, probably on the other rides.

All the other rides were regular ones like the merry go round, something called the gravetron, which everyone came out almost about to throw up, and some booths where each guy got the girl a plush. Kairi got Yaya a teddy bear in a gun shooting booth. Kukai played against Utau in a game, where you try to tip a pyramid of bottles with a ball, and he won but when he got a plush tiger he gave it to her, she only blushed. Nadehishiko played a game of basketball shooting and won, top score, he gave Rima a little clown doll, she loved it. Tadase started to have fun with Lulu, he got her a little plush dog at a, surprisingly, game where you test your strength. Finally Ikuto was just sitting around, not doing anything, Amu only staring at him with a tired look.

"Ummm.... dont you think we should go play some games?" She said blushingly. He looked at her, as if thinking about it, then stood up.

"Ill be right back, ok." he answered. Amu nodded, a bit sad that he didn't agree with her. She looked at all the others and was glad they were having fun but what about her? She looked down but then all of a sudden a little kitty plush was right in front of her face, it was navy blue with two big blue eyes. She got it, then giggled at its appearance.

"Amu..." Ikuto said then Amu looked up. She blushed once his lips touched hers but then closed her eyes and enjoyed every second of it.

When they all left talking, laughing, blushing, and teasing each other, it was about 8 p.m. Each couple had nothing but fun, especially Amu. Tadase didn't think about having fun with Lulu but he came to like her, alot, and Lulu as well. Each pair left their own way, Kairi took Yaya home, Rima had a ride home but insisted to take Nadehishiko home, and Lulu left walking with Tadase.

"Oh our rides her. Lets go Ikuto." said Utau. Ikuto looked at Amu.

"No. You go Utau, ill walk Amu home." Utau smiled then looked at Kukai.

"You want a ride, Kukai?" He blushed a bit but then it faded.

"N-No its ok. I dont live far from here." She nodded then hugged him. He was surprised but then hugged her back.

"Ok, Ill see you tomorrow!" She reminded him heading for the car then closed the door and left.

"Hmmm...." Ikuto said staring at Kukai.

"What?" Kukai responded turning around.

"Your getting pretty close, soccer boy." Kukai backed up a bit. "Better not be thinking anything perverted." He smirked a evil grin, meaning he better not, or else.

"W-What!?. Me, never!" He said backing away some more. "Ill see you tomorrow Hinamori." he said running home. Amu waved bye.

_-Amu POV-_

"Bye Kukai!" I yelled before heading home with Ikuto next to me. It was getting pretty cold, even if i did have a sweater on. I felt something go on my shoulders so i turn and see Ikuto put his sweater on me.

"I-Ikuto! What about you?" he put his arm around me as we walked.

"Don't worry, Amu-koi, as long as your next to me Ill be ok." I blushed then just continued walking with him. I cant believe how gentleman like, hes acting. As we were walking that ended and he continued to tease me about how hot i looked and how i felt when he kissed me. That perverted bastard. When i got home he kissed me goodnight but this time the kiss went deeper. Miki, Ran, Su, and Yoru all blushed in shock and turned away giving us some privacy. I blushed at the feel, then his lips left mine leaving me all red.

"How you feelin now?" he said smirking at how red i looked. "You wanna-" I stopped him right there.

"IKUTO! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!" I said screaming with my hands down, clutched. Our charas coming back, Yoru laughing. As welll as Ikuto.

"I was just going to say if you wanted to go out tommorow?" I calmed down, blush fading a bit.

"Y-Yeah." I said. He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"Ill talk to you about it tomorrow then ok. Goodnight." I looked at him and nodded.

"G'night" I was about to walk in until i hear Ikuto.

"Amu" I walked back a bit and he was a step or two away from me.

"What happen?" I responded.

"What did you think i was going to ask you?" I blushed furiously as he only smirked. He knew what i was thinking when he asked me that. I turn and gave Su, Miki, and Ran a glare because they were giggling but then they headed to the door, all shookin up. Then i turned towards Ikuto.

"Ill see you tommorrow you perverted-cosply-cat!" I said heading for my door smiling a bit. I could swear that i heard Ikuto laugh a bit to himself before leaving. I only smile, happily, heading inside my house.

**--End of Chapter--**

lol Done with dis one haha~  
Oh n well... what Amu was thinkin lol  
Ill leave dat 2 ur imagination ;D haha  
What did you think huh? huh??  
PLEASE tell me if one of dem seem a bit ooc... I feel  
like someone is ooc'd but idk who lol (wierdo XD)  
OK well tell me what you think in da reviewz (Still keepin me goin!)  
and man... im a little stuck of how to end the whole fanfic and how many chappiez i should have it...  
If u want me to add anythin or can give me some advice please tell me k ^^  
Well till da next Chappie poeplez!!  
Byez!!!


	13. An Almost Perfect Date

**-Authors Note-**

OMG!!!!  
The worst thing happen to me....  
NO INTERNET!!!!!!  
This sucks T_T but i will still be writing ideas :D  
and continuing everythin till i finish!!!  
I already finished alot but then again i haven't :/  
I really do hope you all forgive me for my little problem...  
(HA! Little problem. THIS IS A HUGE PROB-)  
Forgive me ^^ lol  
I hope you enjoy this chapter,  
Byez people~

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 13**-

**--An Almost Perfect Date--**

Amu gives a big yawn as she lazily walks into the school. She doesn't see where shes going and bumps into someone "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. I-" She feels the persons arms hug her, so she looks up to see Ikuto.

"Its nice to see you too Amu-koi" He smirks at her as she blushes a little. He lets her go and they both start walking into the halls.

"Hey Ikuto" said Amu looking up at him.

"Yeah." He responded still looking forward as they walk.

"What do you think of Kukai being with Utau?" He looks down at her.

"Who? Soccer boy?" She nods and he looks forward again. "He looks like a perv." Amu gives him a tired look.

"Don't you think they would look cute together?" She said smiling at him.

"I don't care." Amu glares at him but then decided to ignore the answer.

"What class do you have next?" He raises his shoulders then back down giving her an 'i don't know', Amu looks ahead and starts walking faster.

"Amu why are your walking fast?" She stops and turns around.

"If your not going to answer with a proper answer then ill just walk ahead." She turns the other way and leaves to her class. Ikuto was left sighing as he walks after her.

"Amu." He said. Amu just walked faster and as soon as she reached the door to her class, she felt someone grab her stops and sighs.

"Ikuto I-" Her voice is stopped by him when he kisses her. She tries to resist it but she couldn't. She gave in. Their lips parted and Ikuto smirked.

"I was thinking about last night. I'm sure you remember." She blushes and then gives a slight nod. He backs away "Ill see you later, Amu-koi" She nods as he walked to his class. She walks into hers and notices that everyone is looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment when she realized that all of them just saw her and Ikuto have their little talk. She rushes to her seat whispering.

"Damn you Ikuto..."

_-At Lunch--Ikuto POV-_

*Ring**Ring*

I look down at my pocket as i get my phone out. You could only hear a slight sigh from me as i put the phone to my ear "What do you want Utau?" I answered annoyed.

"Ikuto! Hi! Can you do me a favor?" said Utau with a prepyish voice.

"What?"

"Can you ask Kukai-"

"Forget it." I responded quickly. Utau was silent for a while but then answered back.

"You didnt even hear what i had to say." She said with a sad little voice.

"I don't care. I don't want to talk to a perverted kid." I exclaimed. You can only hear Utau paut on the other line.

"Okay! Then can you do me a different favor?" I sighed, annoyed.

"What Utau?"

"Can you tell Amu that im going to meet her after school at her house?" The minute i heard my little kittens name i was interested.

"What are you guys planning?"

"Its none of your business! Just tell her." She said kind of mad.

"No, you tell me, or i wont tell her." Utau growled at me, stupidly.

"No! You tell her... or else.." At the end of that I felt chills but quickly shook them off.

"Or else what." I said as i received a picture mail. I gasped as i saw the picture Utau sent me. I put the phone back to my ear "Utau... You wouldn't..."

"Wanna bet dear brother" She said. I only stood quite as i sighed one last time in defeat. "Now are you going to tell her?" I stopped for a second but then.

"Whatever." I answered back. I was able to hear Utau get all snotty because of her victory as i hung up, angry. "I should have burned those pictures a long time ago..."

I walk down the hall in search of Amu. I see a little pink dot, not far from me. She was talking to kiddy king. I grinned as i headed that way.

_-End POV-_

"So what did you think about Lulu Tadase-kun?" Amu asked Tadase with a happy little voice.

"She's not the type i would like but... shes interesting... and i would enjoy to get to know her more." Tadase said a slight blush and a smile. He looked up behind Amu then frowned. Amu turned around and right when she turned around, ikuto gave her a peck on her lips. Tadase just ignored the whole thing.

"What do you want Ikuto?" Amu said rushing for him to leave.

"Awww, is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" He said with a smirk. Amu blushed as Ikuto came down to give her a kiss. Ikuto looked at Tadase as Amu and him were having their little session. Tadase was only blushed looking the other way. Amu backed away, separating their lips.

"Okay..." She was still a bit blushed "W-What happen Ikuto?"

"Utau said that she was going to meet you after school at your place." Amu put an eyebrow up.

"But how about our date?" She said

"I figured it could wait..." Ikuto got a flashback of the picture... Utau sent him.

"Ikuto.. are you ok?" Amu was waving her hand in front of him.

"Yeah.... Just wait for her." He said as he looked away.

"Umm ok. Ill see you later then." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." He said as he walked away. Amu turned back to talk to Tadase.

"Sorry about that Tadase-kun. You know how Ikuto can be." She said a bit embarressed.

"Its ok Hinamori-san" He said with a smile on his face. "Ill meet up with you later ok. I have to get something done." as he started walking the opposite way Ikuto did.

"O-Okay. Bye." Amu seemed a bit confused but then just headed to her next class as the bell was about to ring. Tadase left to his class too, a bit sad and mad because he knew that he would never have made Amu feel the way Ikuto does.

_-Amu's House-_

"Amu-chan why did we come back to the house." said the nagging little Ran

"Because we have to wait for Utau." Amu said as she looked outside her porch.

"But Amu-chan we could have gone to the park." Ran kept on insisting.

"It is a nice day to go out Amu-chan" said Dia.

"She's right Desu~" Su responded, backing her up.

"Please Amu-chan" Said all four charas.

"No is no girls! Utau sent Ikuto to tell me to wait so it has to be important." The girls just sat on the porch staring at all the kids. Amu looked down at their little angry faces and giggled.

"Onee-chan!!! Onee-chan!!!" Ami slammed Amus door open, almost giving her a heart attack.

"WHAT AMI!?." Amu yelled in shock.

"Hoshino Utau is downstairs!" Amu sighed thinking, Of course.

"Can you tell her she can come up Ami." said Amu sitting on her bed.

"She already did." responded Utau as she walked into Amus room. "Thank you Ami." Utau said as she smiled down at Ami. Ami just nodded in joy and looked at Amus Charas.

"Onee-chan can i play with the charas?" Ami said with puppy dog eyes. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia looked at Amu begging her to say no.

"Its ok Ami. Just dont play too rough okay." Amu looked at Ami as she grabbed them and headed to her room.

"I'm going to go too Desu~!" said Eru heading right behind them.

"He He He! Eru wait for me!" screamed Iru chasing after Eru. Utau closed the door and turned around.

"Okay Amu. We have alot to get ready." Amu looks at Utau bring in a bunch of cloths.

"Umm... Utau... I don't know if you remember but we already chose something out for you to wear today." Utau dropped the stack of cloths next to Amu.

"Yea i remember but i changed my mind. I have to get one thats perfect." Amu stood up and got Utau by her shoulders.

"Utau. The one we got before was as perfect as it can get. Your just stress so stick with the last one." Utau stared at Amu but then got Amus hands and took them off her.

"No. Its not right. A dress seems too... too elegant. What if we just go to eat burgers." Amu thinks for a bit and agrees.

"Okay. lets get to it." Amu goes to look at the things Utau brought and starts to pick things out. Utau disagreed with almost everything Amu said, she was just too picky. It took at least one hour or more until they finally chose the best outfit. Amu went to use the bathroom suggesting that Utau should change in her room until shes done in the restroom. Utau said okay and Amu headed in the bathroom. Utau was going to put on a baij, not strap but not a sleeve kinda shirt, with a reddish skirt, some white stalkings going up to her thys and a pair of brown boots. It also included a necklace, belt, and a hat for final touches.

_-Utau POV-_

I was taking off my shirt to put on the one Amu and I chose out until i thought i heard a voice outside but i figured it was just Ami and the girls.

"Utau, You almost done?" Amu yelled from the bathroom. I turn around, still in my bra.

"Just a minute more Amu." I said as i turned back getting the shirt. I was putting it on but it got stuck for a second. I felt like i was heading towards the balcony so i backed up a bit and then as i finally had my shirt on I see Ikuto, on the other side of the window, out in the balcony. As soon as i took in the embarrassment of my own brother seeing me in my bra i screamed and Amu rushed in the room.

"What happen Utau!?." I just pointed out at him as I put one arm around my chest. Amu looked out to see Ikuto, next to him is Yoru laughing.

"Hello Amu-koi" Ikuto said so calmly.

"Ikuto! Why did you come!?. I mean... WHY NOW!?." Ikuto just kept his eyes on Amu as he opened the window.

"I was curious why Utau was coming to your house, Is that so wrong." I came and pushed Amu out of the way.

"YES!!!!! You saw me almost naked!!! You don't think that's wrong!!!" Ikuto closed his eyes and turned the other way.

"Ive seen worse than you Utau. Although I'm going to have to gauge my eyes out later." Amu gasped as I backed away in anger, blushed.

"STINKING IKUTO!!!! GET OUT!!!!" I practically threw him off the balcony from how angry I was. I sat on Amus bed calming down.

"Amu-chan, Are you and your friend ok?" Amus mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yes Mama." Amu looked down at me and sighed.

"Atleast the outfit looks really cute." She said trying to change the mood. I only cross my arms, still angry at that pervert brother of mine.

_-End POV.-_

_-Utaus Concert-_

Utau sang her latest song with all her heart. Her fans adored every minute of her singing and wanted more but as the concert ended Utau thanked them for being there and headed to her dressing room. She changed into the cloths Amu and her got and put on some mascara and eyeliner with some lip-gloss. She looked in the mirror and was anxious for her date.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" Utau said looking at mirror fixing her hair. As she turned around she saw Kukai, dressed nicely but not too formal, practically frozen, holding a red rose. Utau blushed and walked towards him. "Kukai. You okay?' She said as Kukai snapped out of it.

"Yeah.. umm..." he looked at the rose on his hand and gave it to her. "You look gorgeous." he said. Utau laughed as she got the rose.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." They both laughed as they headed out. The moment Utau saw what was outside she froze. "Are we going in that?" Utau was wide eyed as she saw a carriage and two brown elegant horses in the front. Kukai just got her hand walking her to it and helped her up.

"What do you think?" Kukai said as the horses started moving.

"I think its weird for a carriage to be out in a city don't you think Eru?" Said Iru.

"Who asked you!?." Kukai said annoyed of the little devil chara.

"Yes! It is very w-" Yelled Eru pointing in the air as Utau got both Eru and Iru and shoved them in their eggs. She turned to Kukai.

"Its really nice Kukai. Thank you." She gave such a nice smile that Kukai just turned and looked forward, a bit blushed.

They had alot of fun for a first date. First they went to a restaurant. Utau felt stupid that she didn't wear the dress but Kukai thought otherwise and told her that whatever she wore, she would still look beautiful. Utau just blushed and continued eating. Their second stop was Utaus choice and she chose to play some laser tag. Kukai was surprised by her choice but took on the challenge. It was pretty funny heading to a place like that with a carriage and two horses. At the end Kukai won. Utau and him kept on telling each other that they cheated but Kukai gave in and just let utau say that she won. Utau felt bad so then she said that they had a tie, Kukai was surprised, once again, and teased her the whole way about it. Finally, but not least, they went to the park. They both decided they had enough fun so they just walked around. It was about nine o'clock.

"So, did you have fun?" Kukai said walking alongside Utau, hands behind his head.

"Yeah. It was better than I expected." Kukai put his hands down and looked at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Utau laughed passing him as she still kept on walking. Then she turned around.

"It means... I had the best time ever." She smiled and Kukai did too. So he started walking. "What did you think of today?" Utau said looking up at the stars.

"Its almost prefect." He said looking down at her. Utau just looked up and stared into his eyes. She blushed and then just looked back up at the stars.

"The stars look beautiful today huh?" Kukai was still looking at Utau.

"Yeah. They do." Kukai then looks up and then turns to see a playground. "Hey, Utau."

"Yeah" She said looking at him.

"Wanna make a bet?" Utau grinned and had a eyebrow up.

"Have i ever said no." Kukai grinned as well.

"Okay. I bet you that you cant hang upsidown on that jungle-jim as long as i can." He pointed to it as Utau looked at it and then at him.

"You cheap-skate. Im wearing a skirt!" Kukai just walked towards it.

"And your point is?" Utau hesitated, a bit blushed and angry, but then went for it. Kukai grinned at her as they both headed on top of the jungle-jim and sat on it. They were sitting next to each other. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. You better not look up!" Kukai didn't say anything and just counted down.

"Three, Two, One!" They were both hanging upsidown and Utau made sure Kukai didn't look up. She caught him wanting to but then she pulled her skirt down to her feet.

"You pervert!" Kukai just grinned then looked the other way. It has been about ten minutes until Kukai finally gave in. He got the bars and hopped down, almost losing balance.

"You win." Utau was happy but then she looked a bit embarrassed and she looked at Kukai. "Whats wrong?"

"C-Can you help me down." Kukai gave a slight chuckle and got her by her waist. She blushed not wanting her skirt to go up. As she got a foot the floor Kukai still had her on her waist but once she got her second foot down it got stuck on the jungle-jim ladder and she tripped. She landed on Kukai's chest and dropped him on the floor, her on top. She still felt a bit dizzy but once she looked at Kukai she was blushed and he just stared at her with a smile. They were both on the floor, only looking at each other for quiet a while. Utau finally came to and got up dusting off her skirt. "I-Im sorry. T-That was a total accident." Kukai stood up and dusted the sand off himself as well.

"Its ok." Once they both finished they turned towards each other. "ummm... You wanna get going?" Utau nodded and they walked to the carraige.

They talked along the way, ignoring what happened in the park, and they had alot of fun. Once the horses stopped in front of Utaus house, Kukai helped her off the carriage.

"Thanks for the date. It was perfect." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Yeah. Almost." Utau backed a bit and looked at him. they were only inches from kissing until...

"Utau, mom has been waiting for you." Ikuto yelled from on top of the roof. Utau turned and separated quickly from Kukai.

"Ikuto! Go back inside you nosey!" Ikuto glared at Kukai and Kukai at him. Seems like Kukai is going to have to be more slick. Ikuto headed inside his room and Utau looked back at Kukai. "Sorry about that." She said giving a blushing smile. She felt Kukai put something on her hat.

"There. Something to remember me by." He put the red rose on her hat and she blushed. She kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you Kukai. Ill talk to you later." she went inside her house and Kukai went back to the carraige. Happy that the date went perfect. _Almost. _

The moment Utau stepped foot inside the house she headed towards Ikutos room. "Open the door Ikuto! You ruined my whole date! So now your going to pay!" She yelled knocking at Ikutos room. All you can here is music blasting from inside. Ikuto was laying down on his bed as Yoru kept on laughing.

"Your going to have to talk louder Nya~" Ikuto just stood quite as Utau kept on knocking the door.

On the other side Utau stopped to think.

"Utau-chan, the picture." Iru said with a devilish grin.

She smiled then turned her back to the door, arms crossed, and phone out.. "Okay Ikuto. I guess Im just going to have to send that picture of you-." Ikuto stood up and Opened the door.

"You better not, Utau. Im serious." Utau just put the phone up and walked downstairs.

"Sorry, I cant hear you." Ikuto crunched his teeth and then he got a call from Amu.

"Hello" he answered calmly.

"Ikuto...." Amu answered sniffing. Seemed like she was crying.

"Amu, Whats wrong!?" He was serious.

"Ikuto.... you... you..." Ikuto was confused and then "You look so cute with makeup and a dress on!!!! Oh and I gotta say those heels are cute!!!" She was laughing histerical from the picture Utau sent. Ikuto then hung up. That picture Utau took was when her and Ikuto made a bet. Loser did what the other told them.

"Damn you Utau..." He whispered, then walked to his bed.

"You sure looked pretty ~ha ha ha~" said Yoru laughing as well. Ikuto just gave him a glare and Yoru shut up heading outside.

"I should have never agreed to that stupid bet...." He said whispering to him self, pissed.

**--End Of Chapter--**

Wow..... I felt like some of them were a little... OOC...  
Please tell me if they were... OKAY ^^  
N well overall i hope you enjoyed this chappie and honestly im still  
a bit hesitant as to wether to have alot of chappiez.  
Okay so yeah ^^ lol Till next time people.  
(Praying for Internet)

~ T_T ~

P.S.- I cant say that i will b havin a chapter every week so im so sorry. N Im also sorry that there is more Kutau than Amuto on here....


	14. Wha! An XEgg?

**-Authors Note-**

.......  
I cannot... believe... that i still dnt have internet...  
I AM DYING!!!  
The suspence.... i feel awful that im leavin you guys hangin...  
but stilll again! I will continue!!!! lol  
But HEY!  
Ive decided....imma make this not more than 26 chappies but about lol.  
Dnt know why so much but yeah lol  
also i decided to put some action onto this haha  
Hope you likie!

**-Diclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

-**Chapter 14**-

**--Wha-! An X Egg!?.--**

Its a bright Thursday morning and Amu woke up ready and full of energy. Its December and it should be cold right... well... its not and Amu is glad. As she sat up and stretched. She got off her bed lazily and walked to the bathroom. As soon as she took a shower, got dressed, fixed her hair, she was ready to leave, but something felt different to her. As she stood in the middle of her room, puzzled, she thought. "What could be missing?". She turned to her desk and noticed four empty eggs. Su, Miki, Dia, and Ran weren't in their eggs. She gasped and looked all over her room, around the house, and looked out her porch. "Ran! Miki! Su! Dia! Where are you guys?!". She ran up and down from her room to the living room. Mama was curious so she asked.

"Whats wrong Amu?" Amu just looked at her and stood up still.

"N-Nothing mama. Juts lost something important...." she said a bit nervous, glancing at things around the room with her eyes hoping to find her charas.

"Oh do you want me to-"

"N-No mama its okay! I have to go to classes now anyways." She got her bag and left for the door. "Ba-Bye" Amu said with a smile as she left out the door. Mama just sat on the couch, a bit in thought.

As soon as Amu was a block away from her house she frowned a bit and deep in thought thinking 'Where could they be?'. She walked heading to the school through instinct but she was not paying attention to her surroundings. She was going to cross a green light but as soon as she stepped on the street the light turned red and a car came towards her, fast. She was still in thought when she heard.

"LITTLE GIRL BE CAREFUL!" A lady yelled as Amu turned and saw a car straight at her. By the time she closed her eyes and got ready for the car, knowing she wouldn't be able to dodge it, she was on the sidewalk, flat on her butt. " Are you okay miss?" The kind old lady asked.

"Y-Yes... Thank you." As she looked up at her. Amu stood up slowly and everyone around me left to do what they were doing. She dusted her skirt a bit and looked around. There was no one that could have saved her.

"Amu-Chan!" She heard. Those voices, she knew who's they were. She turned quickly and saw that it was her charas.

"Girls!" She got all four of them and hugged them tight. "Where were you! You had me worried sick!" They just started floating again, a bit out of breath.

"Sorry Amu-chan..." replied Ran.

"As soon as we felt something was wrong we came to check on you..." Dia said afterwards.

"But you werent home so we started looking around Desu~" Su exclaimed.

"We were looking for you all around and we got here just in time. Ran chara changed and got you out in time." Miki finished.

"B-But.... where were you guys?" all the charas just looked at each other as if deciding whether to tell Amu or not. They nodded and were going to say something until they looked around and noticed something else.

"Ummm.... Amu-chan" Dia said looking around. Amu started looking around as well and there were people starring at her. Whispering stuff as they walked passed her.

_'Oh Shoot.... they cant see them.... and i just looked like a maniac'. _Amu thought to herself all red on the face and just continued to school, as casual as possible. Her charas followed giggling. Amu just walked ahead giving them all a glare.

_-School-_

Right when Amu got to school, she found a deserted spot to talk to the girls, making sure no one was around. She sat down on a bench and took a deep breath.

"Okay..." she looked up "What happened?"

"Amu-chan.... we felt a... a presence." Miki said with a shaky tone.

"A prescence? What kind?" She said confused.

"Well... the kind we got when easter was around." Amu immediatly stood up as Ran finished her sentence.

"EASTER!!!! B-But we got the embryo and... and wait... you mean..... an egg???" Amu calmed herself down a bit as the charas nodded and Amu just stood speechless as Dia started to talk.

"We felt it very close but we couldn't figure out where it was, so we went out looking for it. We found nothing." Amu just stood thinking _'an egg...' _or_ 'Does this mean easter is back' _and then she figured.

"We need to tell the others!" The charas agreed as Amu texted everyone (Utau, Rima, Kukai, Ikuto Tadase, ect.).

*Ring Ring*

The bell had rung and Amu hurriedly finished texting and ran to class.

-Lunch-

Lunch had finally arrived for Amu. Once the bell rang she got her things, headed straight out of the class, and to the bench where she was before. As soon as she arrived there, everyone was waiting for her. Tadase looked straight at her as Amu stopped in front of him, a bit out of breath.

"Hinamori-san, is it true?" Tadase asked, serious. He felt a hand on his head and flinched as he looked up.

"Of course its true. She wouldn't have called us here if it wasn't." Ikuto said as he patted Tadase's head then got his hand off. He then looked at Amu. "Amu, What happened?" Amu just looked at her charas and they all came up.

"Amu-chan doesn't know anymore than all you do. We left the house when we felt a presence.... a familiar presence." Miki said. Dia then came up a bit more.

"We headed to the old amusement park and as we got closer, the feeling felt stronger. Once we got there we looked around but found nothing." She then put her little head down. "But then we heard something. It seemed like someone was singing a sad tune. A awfully sad tune." Dia stopped there, interrupter by Ran.

"You see, we think it might have been an X-egg but it still felt different and bit by bit the tune faded and we left to Amu-chan because we felt something was wrong with her." Ran said with a worried expression.

"We dont know what or who that song could have been from~ But we know it is something X-egg related Desu~" Su said.

Everyone stood looking at them in ran to all four charas and hugged them close to her trying to give them comfort. Everyone else just stood still thiking of what this could really be. Well, everyone but Kukai.

"What are we doing standing around! We should go and find whatever this is!" he exclaimed looking at everyone. Ikuto glared at the boy.

"There is one thing thats stopping us soccer boy." Ikuto said, hands in his pocket, head looking to the ground, eyes closed. Kukai just looked at him with a question-mark.

"Kukai.... we still have classes." Nagihiko said with a tired look.

"Well... I-I ment after classes!" Kukai said trying to cover himself. Utau came behind him and patted his back.

"Its ok Kukai. Just let it go." Kukai calmed down and then gave a tired look. "Amu, Do you have a plan?" Utau said looking her way.

"W-Well.... right now... no." She said as she let her charas go. "All i can think right now is that we all meet up her again after school and try to search for this thing." Everyone nodded in agreement. Yaya was sitting on the bench, quiet the whole time.

"Yaya's hungry." She said quietly, a bit grouchy looking. Everyones stomach started to growl. "Lets go eat before the bell rings!" She said energetically, out of nowhere. She got Kairi's hand and ran to lunch.

All the charas followed Yaya but Kiseki was left behind.

"Wait one Minute! Loyal servants we shall stay out and search fo this X-egg!" They all ignored him and just stayed behind Yaya. He was now angry. "Come back here! Its your duty as servants to follow your kings orders!" He said running after them, one little finger pointing in the air.

**--End Of Chapter--  
Okay well..... IM DONE WITH THIS ONE! lol  
Ive noticed that i have put Amu in  
2 car related disasters now... lol O-Well!  
haha well i hope you enjoyed this chapter...  
I didnt really like it but Blah! lol  
Well till the Next Chappie!  
BYE'Z!**


	15. The Mysterious Singing XEgg

**-Authors Note-**

Guess Whose back People!  
Its been what, a year or two? aha.  
Well, to save the chitter chatter, Life happened lol.  
Im not gonna lie, I lost interest in continueing this but recently  
Ive been wantin to continue so here I am.:)  
To the people who are still on FF, likin my stories.  
THANKS SO MUCH.! x)  
Ill stop chattin and let ya read the chappie. ;)  
Enjoy~

**-Diclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
Shugo Chara! is owned by Peach Pit.

-**Chapter 15**-

**-The Mysterious Singing X-Egg-**

-Amu POV-

"Bye!" I said as i left my friends from school. I walked and i had my head down and thought that its been so hard... trying to figure out about this X-egg. There has been no sign of it since that day and its been what- a week or two. Darnit! Its even snowing now! I hate it when its cold... well at least its christmas next week. I put my head up now thinking of what i might want this year. "Hmmmm..."

*Swoosh*

"What the-" I turned around quickly. I look around trying to figure out what that was. It was a fast burst of wind... out of nowhere.

"It might have been a kitty~" Su said with a smile. I just lifted my shoulders giving a 'whatever' kind of gesture and started walking again. I start walking and stop where the crosswalk is. Stinkin light. It NEVER turns green! It takes about 5 minutes for it to turn green, and there are no cars. *sigh*... I look to my left and see a couple. I think they were from school. The boy is teasing the girl and the girl just punched him. I chuckled because it reminded me about Ikuto. I look back at the light and its still red. I give another long *sigh* but i closed my eyes this time.

"You know. The light is green." A voice from behind suddenly appeared. I jumped and once i saw it was Ikuto i pushed him back.

"You idiot! You scared me!" i said having my hand over my heart. "Was that you that just swooshed out of nowhere?"

"Maybe" he responded lazily, Yoru just chuckled. "Were you really that scared, Amu-koi." He then leaned closer to my face. "Im sorry" he said with his dark midnight-blue eyes. All i could do was blush until i heard Ran.

"Amu-chan, the light!" I gasped, ran to it but it was too late... it turned red again. I turned around and looked at Ikuto.

"See what you did." walking back to him.

"Its not my fault you _still _get mezmerized by my looks." as he was leaning against the corner of a wall, hands crossed, eyes on me. That stinkin cocky bastard.

"Nya~" yoru said cracking up next to Ikuto.

"No." i said having a idea. I pointed at his forehead and said "You have a pimple smack middle of your forehead." All my charas giggled once i said that.

"No i dont." he said kind of hesitantly.

"Dont worry Ikuto nya~ She's just-"

*Ding*

"Amu-chan!" Yelled all four of her charas.

"Oh the light turned green. Gotta go Ikuto." I waved bye and headed my way home. When i got to the other side of the sidewalk i looked back a bit and Ikuto was still on the corner acting cool but he was touching his forehead to make sure. I laughed. "That dork." and left the rest of the way home.

-Home-

"Im home!" I shouted as i headed to my room. "Hi Ami." i said.

"Hey" she responded kind of... lazily. So unlike her. I looked back a bit to where she was and she was just sitting on the couch looking at a music video of one of Utau's songs.

"Ummm.. Ami, are you alright?" I started walking, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, never been better." Eyes glued on the television, chin on her knees and her hands around her legs.

"Hows school for you?" I tried to make a little conversation.

"Its Alright i guess. Nothing really new in the 3rd grade. All the same." I frowned. 'What could be wrong with Ami...'. Just then, out of nowhere. "But we are having a field-trip after christmas break! Isnt that awsome!" She turend with sparkling eyes, straight at me.

"Y-Yeah..." I responded, shocked with the sudden change of mood.

"Amu-chan" whispered Ran. I turned around. "We feel it again."

"You do." i said excited that we may have a trace again. She nodded and i stood up again. "Im heading out mama. Ill be back in a while." I opened the door and looked back at Ami. She was now sitting on the couch, again, lazily. I turned back to the door and headed out.

"Okay, were exactly do you girls feel the prescence?" I asked them standing in front of my house.

"Well..." They stood quiet, eyes closed, and deep in thought trying to feel where it could be.

"Amu-chan?" I turned around and saw that it was Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko, taking a walk?" I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded. He looked at the girls and starred confused. "They felt it again."

"The X-egg?" He said as his head turned my way.

"Mhmm." I stood looking at him until.

"The park!" yelled Miki. They all headed to where it was. Temari and Rhythm followed after along with Nagihiko and me.

-End of POV-

-At the Park-

"S...Slow down... you gu... guys..." Amu said, exhausted from running. She stopped next to the fountain, hands on her knees and her head looking down. "Where..." She then stood up straight with her hand on her heart and looking around, "Where is Nagih-"

"Amu-chan! Over here!" he yelled from the other side of the park. Amu then looked amazed.

"How did you get ahead of me! And how are you not out of breath!." She questioned walking towards him.

"Amu-chan, your slow." He said it so simple that it was almost sad. I just glared at him but all he did was smile. Damn that Nagihiko.

"Hey Nagi! come check this out." said Rhythm floating behind some bushes with the rest of the charas. Amu and Nagihiko walk their way and as they sit behind the bush they see something strange. Theres a girl... they cant tell who it may be because she was in the shadows but we then heard some sounds.

"Useless... its all useless..." both Amu and Nagihiko look at eachother

"The X-egg!" Both of them blurd out. At that moment, the X-egg faced theyre way. Amu, Nagihiko, and the charas all gasped and went back down on the X-egg seemed rather cautious but it let the noise just be a sound of the wind and continued on.

"Useless..." Amu looked slowly peaked up from the bush, saddened that once again, there is another child with no hope for their dreams.

"Amu-chan, look." Dia pointed where the shadows were.

"It looks like a little girl..." Nagihiko said, staring closely at the figure. All of a sudden, they hear a young voice... a depressed voice...

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night... I cant.. I just cant... Im useless..." The young girl said to herself, still in the shadows, standing. Amu heard this voice before... Its familiar... too familiar... and the song... No. It cant be. It just cant be, but...

"No..." Amu whispered to herself. Nagihiko and the others looked at Amu, a tear falling across her cheeck. Hearing footsteps, everyone turned their attention back to the girl. Slowly walking out of the shadows, everyone stood frozen. "Ami... ".

**-End Of Chapter-**

So? How was it? :)  
I had this already made wayyyy before but never really  
finished it. So i really do look forward  
to readin wat u guys gotta say about it. ;P haha.  
I honeslty dont know how long imma stikk to  
makiin fanfix agaiin but imma try my bst and  
finish. I go to college now and i work so  
its kiinda hard ya c. :/  
I knw, I knw. Your prob thinkiin,  
"She goes to college & works? and STILL makes fanfix? Oh man."  
haha jp! xD Well, tell me wat u guys think plz.!  
Its been so long so i do apologize. :(  
Forgive me? lol.  
Ba-Byes Fans!


	16. Dark Melody

**-Authors Note-**

Okkays soooo If this chapter isnt  
good then dont get mad! Its been a while  
and im a bit rusty on my typin skills aha.  
Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**-Diclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
Shugo Chara! is owned by Peach Pit.

-**Chapter 16**-

**-Dark Melody-**

"Ami..." Amu said, frozen that her sister is the child that feels useless. Everyone just watched, astounded that Ami, sweetest little Ami, the one who believed she can do anything and everything with her voice, was the child with no hope. Nagihiko put his attention back to Amu. She was motionless..

"Amu." Nagihiko shook her a bit, breaking her from the trance. She looked at Nagi, and then back at Ami.

"Amu-chan, why is Ami feeling useless?" asked Miki, both worried and curious. "She always gets everyones attention at home and she hasnt seemed any different."

"I know..." Amu thought to herself. Since when has she been acting weird... actually... when I left the house... "That must be it." Amu suddenly realised. "Hey Guys" she said looking towards everyone. "That presence that Su, Ran, and Miki were feeling was Ami. Thats why they never found it outside. Shed always been inside the house." Su jumped up and realised something as well.

"Now that I think about it Desu~... Ami hasnt been asking to play with us lately..." Su said somewhat sad.

"And I havent heard her singing around the house as often..." Ran stated right after Su. All three girls seemed sad by how they did not realise the sudden change in Ami. Amu looked at them, then suddenly.

"C'mon guys.!" Rhythm said trying to bring the mood around. "Ami is still Ami.! She's in there somewhere! She just needs a little help to see who shes always been and still is.!" He said with a smile. Although it didnt fully cheer everyone up, It did raise their hopes a bit. Amu gave a slight smile at how enthusiastic Rythm is and nodded at him.

"Amu, we know you can help Ami." Temari said with a sweet smile.

"We will be right behind you, every step of the way." Dia said, hoping Amu felt better. With a small smile, Amu looked at all the charas. Nagihiko smiled at both his charas and agreed as well. Ran, Miki, and Su were uplifted quiet a bit as well and gave a smile, signaling that they are ready to help Amu at any moment.

"Im useless... I cant sing... everyone was wrong." said Amu. Encouraged by Nagi, Rythm, Temari, and the gurls, Amu instantly stood up from the bush, both the X-egg and Ami looking at her.

"YOUR WRONG AMI!" Amu yelled, Ami looking at Amu with eyes full of hatred. "You have a great voice! Even Utau herself has told you! Mama, Papa, Me! Everyone has told you that you have a great voice! You-" Amu stopped as she heard Ami whisper something.

"Just stop..." she said lightly as the X-egg began to glow a light purple ray. "Just stop it Onee chan... you dont undertand... no one understands..." Amu looked at Ami with a worried look, as well as everyone else.

"Ami, talk to me. Im your sister, you can talk to me about anything..." she said as she stepping out of the bushes. "Anything Ami. Anything you want to talk about. Im here. Ive always been here for you. You have a great voice Ami, but you need to realize, your still young. You will ge-" Amu was interrupted.

"NO!" Ami yelled, as the X-egg began to glow crazy with purple rays, going higher above Ami. "I wont get better! Mama, Papa, and Onee chan say Im better because your family! Utau says im good because she says that to every fan!" She yelled, leaving Amu speechless. "Every day at school Ive been told I cant sing! That I should stop because Im a no talent loser! All those kids!... Laughing at me..." She said suddenly looking sad. Amu couldnt help but cry, but she had to be strong. She had to try, for Ami. She had to be strong, for Ami.

"Amu, we have to..." Amu looked at Nagihiko as he said this and looked at her charas. They were worried but tried to put up a brave face like Amu.

"Dia." Amu said. Dia nodded.

"It wont happen again! They wont Laugh again! EVER!" Ami yelled, and suddenly she disappeared in the rays of the X-egg. Amu, Nagihiko, and the charas all looked away from how bright the rays were.

"Amu-chan!" Amu heard all four of her charas yell.

"Nagi!" Nagihiko heard Rythm yell. Nagihiko and Amu tried to look to see what was going on but could not. The ray was just too bright.

"Girls! Where are you!." Amu yelled as the Ray began to die down. Gradually gaining their sight back, both Amu and Nagihiko began to look around for their charas, but instead found something too much for Amu to handle. It was overwhelming to her.

"Dark Melody" said Ami, as she was standing, transformed. Amu thought... The X-egg must have been... hatched...

"This can't be happening." Amu said. Ami was standing in front of her and Nagihiko. Hair in a side pigtail. Black dress with a dark purple belt, an X on it. She was also wearing a black cape looking sweater on her shoulders with a dark purple color, and dark purple socks to her thighs along with black looked mad. Furious even.

"Amu! Amu!" Nagihiko yelled to get Amus attention. "Amu! Our charas!" He kept telling her. She snapped ouy of it and started looking for them.

"You wont find them." Ami said. Amu looked at Ami.

"Ami. What happened to them.?" Amu demanded from Ami. Nagihiko, standing right next to Amu awaited Ami's answer as well. Ami just smiled, devilishly, raising her hand at them, closed in a fist.

"Hollow" She opened her hand "Screech"and a burst of screeches surrounded Amu and Nagihiko, causing them to hold onto their ears from the terrible sound. When Amu looked up at Ami, she saw nothing but dark shards surround her, wildly, as the screech's continued.

-Amu POV-

Ami, how could this have happened to you. This sound, its heart aching and just horrible. How am I giong to stop her... I look at Nagihiko and he is trying so hard to ignore the sound, hands tight on his ears as he slowly goes down on his knees.

"Its too much Amu... chan..." he says. Im slowly getting to my knees as well. Its just too much... Ami... I look up and see her just with that smile hands on her hips... so unlike Ami... wait...

"AMI!" I yell as loud as i possible can to be louder than the screechs. It worked, I cant hear anything anymore. I look up at Ami and this time, she looks straight up mad.

"What.?" She says, straight forward. I get up on my feet and look straight at her.

"Ami, What happened? Why are you so mad?" I asked. I was curious and even more, worried. Ami looked to the side, not wanting to say a word. If there is hope in anything, there will still be a bit of Ami left and she will atleast give me as much as to telling me what had happened to get her so sad and mad. "Please Ami..." I asked. She then turned back to me.

"You want to know? Do you really want to know?" I nodd. "One day, I walk into class, as happy and preppy as I ever would when all of a sudden I hear these kids I passed say, "She isnt very good at singing and shes supposedly going to be just like Hoshina Utau" Then they laugh! They laughed at me.! I cant forget that day because on that same day, other kids started calling me a no talent loser! And you know what is the sad part? even after all that, on that day, I just decided to let it go and kept myself together, as if i never heard what they all said..." With tears forming in my eyes, I see a tear fall from Amis face as well to the floor. "And then... the folowing day, it was show and tell. I decided to take my mic and show all the kids how fun it was to sing, but it backfired... The moment I started singing, bit by bit...one by one... every kid started to laugh... "You cant sing.!" on of the kids say... and I yell back saying, "I can too! Utau herself said so!" and this just made one other kid laugh more as she said "Utau tells ALL of her fans that they sing good! Shes supposed to to HAVE fans.!" and that... that just crushed me... after that... I just couldnt anymore" She said as she wiped the tear of and then looking at me, in the eyes. I was crying. Poor Ami, I turn to see Nagihiko and he just looked at me. I bet he felt awful, not knowing what to do, especially since its Ami... We cant just attack her... Oh.!

"Nagihiko, how are we supposed to battle without our charas?" I said as i looked around, Nagihiko doing the same.

"Like I said before, you wont find them, and this time Onee chan. You wont stop me from stopping all those kids from laughing." Ami said as she got higher and higher into the dark sky. All of a sudden..

"Girls! Rhythm! Temari!" I yell as I see each chara in a transparent dark purple ball. They looked like they were calling for us but I cant hear anything... They formed a circle around Ami, slowly going up... What should I do... Without our charas... I look at Nagihiko.

"Amu, What should we do?" he sasked, just as stumped as I was.

"I dont know Nagihiko... I dont know..." I just watch as Ami kept going higher... "What is she doing..." I asked myself. Ami finally stopped going higher. Im sure she had the view of the whole town from where she was. She lifts her hands from her sides and says..

"Requiem Syphany!" as clouds start to form around the circle the girls, Temari and Rythm made.

"NO!" I yelled! "Ami! You cant do this! They dont deserve that! No one does!" I pleaded Ami to not continue with this, but she would only ignore me.

"Ami!" Nagihiko tries to get her attention but cant either. She cant hear either of us from that high above. I dont know what to do anymore. I cant... I dont know what to do... "Ami, im sorry..." Tears start to fall down my cheeck.

"White Wing!" That voice... I turn around and see..

"Utau!"

**-End Of Chapter-**

A tad too long?  
Cliffy? lol.  
Man! this was pretty hard! lol.  
Imma say that Ami is 7 okkay yall!  
This is what I believe, since Ami is the nicest,  
sweetest little girl, then that must mean she can  
be the worst little girl if she were evil.  
Am I wrong? lol  
Well, Please R&R!  
Rate & Review. :)  
Id appreciate it lots! lol.  
Thanx & C ya guys Lata!


End file.
